Breaking Inside
by ImogenxBiancaxAdam
Summary: Future, AU, OOC. Julia Goldsworthy is a complex teenager. She's completely out of control. She gets arrested, gets into fights, and goes to wild parties. It's tearing her parents apart, and when Eli reveals another secret the family crumbles into dust.
1. Chapter 1  Julia

**A/N: Well, I wrote the story Little Pieces last year and I saved it all on a flash drive. It was nearly finished, when the flash drive snapped in half. It was unfix able. So, I decided to write it again. A LOT is changed, if you read Little Pieces. I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read the story.**

**I'd like to let you know that this story is an Alternative Universe, in a way. That will come up later. The main thing to remember for later is that I've changed the date of Julia's death to April 22nd, 2010. Not 2009. **

**Okay, go ahead and read now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

_Beep._

That's the sound of a car, stuck in a traffic jam on the highway. Or, possibly, a car slamming on its brakes right before it hits another car. _Beep_ could be the sound any number of things in a daily life. For me, it was the sound of my alarm clock.

_Beep. Bee-_

And that's when I slammed my hand down onto the off button. Why my alarm was on the first day of summer, I will never know. I tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep. Nothing worked. I was up and that was that. I got up out of bed and fumbled over to the light switch, on one of the four dark purple walls of my room. The light turned on at the flick of it. I then walked over to my closet, looking through my clothes. A blue and black A Day to Remember shirt caught my eye and I yanked it off the hanger, leaving it to fall to the ground for me to grab later. I paired it with some black jeans and my colorful converse. I switched my pajamas for the clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. Someone was in the shower already. Lovely. It's quite hard to get a decent shower time when you have to share the bathroom with your three siblings.

A deep voice rang through the noise of the shower. It had to be Blake. He was the only one of my three siblings that sings in the shower. Although, he was fifteen, he hadn't outgrown singing in the shower with age. Wasn't that something young kids did? Well, Blake had always been a kid at heart in the first place.

"Good morning, Julia." I jumped ten feet in the air as a high soprano voice greeted me. I looked down about two feet to see the short little girl that was my sister. Her blue eyes were sparkling, as was her curly reddish-brown hair. She had put silver glitter in it the day before, for her birthday. She was wearing the same birthday dress she had worn yesterday. No surprise, since she had been in love with that dress since the day she bought it, just the year before.

"'Morning, Raechel," I replied. She smiled and walked down the hallway. Of course, her goal had been to scare me all along. She was seven, what would you expect?

Blake opened the door suddenly and hit me in the nose. My hand flew up to my face and I gasped in pain. Blake started laughing quite hard. I slapped him with the hand that wasn't holding my face and he stopped laughing. His blue eyes opened wide, he obviously hadn't been expecting that. He flipped his reddish-brown hair into them, hiding the obvious pain the slap had given him. A smirk of satisfaction appeared on my face and I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me to make sure no one interrupted my well deserved bathroom time.

I spent about a half an hour in the bathroom. I didn't bother taking a shower; I had taken one the night before. It took fifteen minutes for me to straighten my long, wavy hair. I hated it. It reminded me too much of my mother, who I couldn't stand. At least it was dark brown, the same color as my dad's hair. I hated my mom's hair color. It was reddish-brown, like Raechel's and Blake's. It took me another fifteen minutes to put on black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. When I was finished, I stared blankly into the mirror. The person staring back at me was a normal sixteen year old girl, although, on the inside, I was far from normal. Even on the outside I wasn't normal, if I was being perfectly honest. My eyes were so bright green, they freaked people out. I wore dark makeup and people said that it took away from the beauty in my eyes. My skin was ghostly white. I hated the sun and the outdoors, and that made me avoid them. By avoiding them, I ended up with the pale skin that I have now. When I was younger, they used to call me Casper the Unfriendly Ghost at school. My nose was pierced, as was my lip. I was an outcast. That's the way it's always been.

My twin brother, Munro, was waiting for me when I finally came out of the bathroom. He walked in as I exited, giving me a simple nod of the head. I walked into the hallway, heading down the stairs. My parents, Raechel, and Blake were sitting at the dinning table, eating pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and French toast. I take my seat, next to my dad and greet everyone with a simple "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" My mom asked, caring in her ocean blue eyes. My mother, Clare Edwards – well, Goldsworthy now – was hard to explain in just a few sentences. She had a nice side, which was used mostly on my dad and my siblings. Well, she was nice to me, when I wasn't getting in trouble. I got into trouble a lot, unlike my siblings. My mother resented me for not being the perfect little girl that she'd always wanted. Ever since I was in kindergarten, I'd always get into trouble, never doing what adults told me to do. My mother liked kids who did exactly what they were told, no questions asked. I liked to question. Question authority, question everything in life.

I nod; avoiding her eyes, and helped myself to a heaping plate of food. I hadn't realized how starving I had been until just then. The last thing I had eaten was probably Raechel's birthday cake, at the after party. Well, it wasn't really an after party, per se. More like me and a bunch of my friends chowing down on left over cake. I was a party to me, I suppose, considering that I was madly in love with any type of sweet, especially frosting on cakes.

"Food!" Munro exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. His blue eyes lit up at the sight of it. They always did. Munro could eat and eat forever. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't fat at all. Of course he wasn't, he worked out in the gym every week.

"Okay, we get it, Munro," I smirked, "you love food. Sit down in your seat and get some then."

Munro did what he was told and sat in his seat next to me. He helped himself to an enormous plate of food, even more than I took. He took a big mouthful and said, blowing chunks, "Great food, Mom."

"Cover your mouth, Munro!" My mom said, wiping up the food chunks with her napkin.

We sat in silence and ate for the remaining minutes of breakfast. My dad and I were the first to leave. He took off to the living room and I took off to the door. "Mom, Dad! I'm going to Ronnie's house!"

I grabbed my keys off the counter. I took my dad's actual ring off my key ring and slid it onto my thumb. _Just a little piece of me_, he had said, handing me the skull ring. I had worn it everyday since. It made me feel even closer to my dad than I already was. My dad, Eli Goldsworthy, was a pretty interesting person, like I was. He looked exactly like, but with slightly lighter skin. But, only slightly. I've been told by my dad's best friend, Adam, that I act just like he did in high school.I dress just like he does too, although he's toned it down since high school. Considering all of that, it was quite obvious why I got along great with him, rather than my mother.

I opened the front door and walked outside, heading out to my car. It's a hearse. Seriously. My dad had driven it when he was my age. He crashed it, because my mother hated it, but he had it fixed. He'd saved it for one of his kids all this long years. I loved it. I hoped in and popped the keys into the ignition, starting the car. I sped off to my best friend, Ronnie's house. My car pulled into the driveway in about five minutes of driving. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Katie Torres answered the door, along with Adam, my dad's best friend and Katie's husband.

"Good morning, Julia," Katie smiled warmly at me. Her long, blonde hair was in a ponytail today, exposing more of her pretty face. She had hazel eyes and a perfect complexion, no imperfections at all, it was absolutely flawless. Her husband, Adam looked just about as feminine as she did. Of course he did, he was an FTM. A Female-to-Male transgender. He had light brown hair, short and spiked. His face had feminine features, obviously, with pretty blue eyes and lots of freckles across his nose as well.

"Good morning, Katie, Adam," I greeted with a smile. I was always happy to see them. They were like my second set of parents.

They let me inside and I walked upstairs to Ronnie's room. Her brother, Dakota, waved at me from his room when he saw me. I walked into Ronnie's room without knocking, there was no reason to, and she knew I was coming. She was typing away on her laptop. She turned around when she heard the door open. She smiled brightly, and the smile reached her blue-green eyes. Literally. One of her eyes was blue and the other was green. Amazing, huh? Her long, golden hair was almost to her waist. She looked nothing like her parents, of course, since she was adopted, as well as Dakota. Adam was a FTM and didn't have the money for a sex change, so he was stuck in his woman's body. He had to adopt. Katie agreed, reluctantly, but she loved Adam and made the sacrifice for him.

"Hey, best friend," Ronnie laughed.

"Hey, Veronica," I greeted, using her full name, as I always did as a joke.

She retorted by using my full name: "Julianna. Wanna go to the mall?

I nodded and we ran downstairs, out to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is the longest, most detailed chapter I have ever wrote and I absolutely love it. I'm going to start writing long chapters like that. And, amazingly, that only took me three days to write! Expect me to update frequently, as long as I get at least one review. XD**

**Love, DegrassixEllie**

**P.S. I would LOVE some critism, I want to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. **

**So, if you have suggestions, just hit that little blue button down there!**


	2. Chapter 2 Julia

**A/N: Well, here it is. I'm not sure if anyone has read this, or put it on their alert, since I lost my email password.. but I wrote this anyway. I write for myself, not just you guys. So, here ya go. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

Ronnie and I drove to the mall in about fifteen minutes. We found a decent parking spot near the front of the mall and, as usual, people were staring at the hearse.

"One day, you'll look back and realize how embarrassing this car is," Ronnie said.

I shook my head. "My dad didn't, and knowing me, I won't either."

Ronnie rolled her eyes and stepped out of the hearse and I did the same. We walked inside the mall, getting engulfed in the giant crowd. There were tall people, short people, skinny people, fat people, average people, blondes, brunettes, red heads, and just about any other person. Who knew that the first day of summer would be such a hit? Well, I suppose the mall is the perfect place to hang out during the summer. It's better than sitting at home with my family at least.

Ronnie poked my arm lightly, linked it with hers, and asked, "Where to first, Ms. Goldsworthy?"

I pointed to the first store on the left. It was Victoria's Secret. I really needed some new pajamas. Ronnie and I walked through the crowds of people, almost losing each other, but ending up not because of our linked arms. Ronnie had good thinking when it came to that kind of stuff. Of course linked arms would keep us from losing each other. We walked inside the store and looked around. Ronnie bought some pajama shorts that were white with black stripes and pink bows, some bras, and underwear. I bought a dark purple tank top and black and purple polka-dotted shorts with a black bow. I got some bras and underwear as well.

Ronnie got to pick the next store, which was a big mistake letting her pick. She dragged me into Hollister. She tried on about a million and three outfits, I think. She ended up buying four of the outfits. One of the outfits was a green skirt with a pink tank top. Another was a pair of white denim shorts and a light blue crop top with a green tank top underneath. The third one was dark wash jeans and a white off the shoulder top with that said _Hollister California Beach _on it in neon pink and yellow letters. And the last outfit was my personal favorite; it was a red sundress with knee-length black leggings. It was perfect for Jordan Anthony's annual end-of-the-year party this Saturday.

I bought a gray sundress and black flip flops, and that was it. I just could not stand being inside that store. It's so dark you have to have a flashlight to see anything. It smells so bad I almost need a gas mask! I don't get why everyone loves shopping there. It's just like any other popular store in the mall. It just has shirts that were made for two cents in China that have a name on that, which apparently makes them worth the money they're sold for. The clothes are way over priced if you ask me.

Next, we went to Hot Topic, my favorite store. A couple of my Goth friends work there. My friend, Marie, was working there today. We walked inside and I greeted her with a simple "Hello."

I walked deeper in the store, examining the clothes. I grabbed a Black Veil Brides T-shirt, a Bullet for my Valentine T-shirt, and an Asking Alexandria T-shirt. With the T-shirts in my hand, I walked up to the cash register to pay. I saw a couple nose and lip rings that I liked, so I put them on top of the shirts. Marie rang up my total. It was 56.94. I dug around in my purse. I only had fifty-two. I handed her the money and put a couple of the rings back. When Marie wasn't looking, I shoved two inside my pocket. I grabbed my bag of stuff I actually payed for and grabbed Ronnie from the back of the store. We walked out together. I thought I was going to get away with taking the rings, until we reached the exit. The alarms blared. Marie and another worker ran over to me and Ronnie. They searched both of us down. Ronnie was clean. Of course, I wasn't.

"Julia, how could you do this?" Ronnie asked. "You did it once, how could do it again? I thought you learned." Tears were coming to her eyes as she ran. I watched her, until I couldn't see her anymore. And then, when I couldn't see her long golden hair whipping as she ran, I started to cry.

Marie and the other worker took me down to mall security. They gave me one phone call. I thought about calling my dad, but he'd be disappointed and there was no way I could go through that again. My mother was obviously out of the question, for obvious reasons. I decided to call the home phone and talk to whichever of my siblings that answers. Good thing my parents had plans to go out all day today. I dialed the number and waited impatiently.

"Please let Munro answer, please let Munro answer," I muttered into the mouth piece as the phone rang. A high voice picked up on the fifth ring. Dang it! It was Raechel.

"Hello?"

I was hoping I could reason with her. "Hi Raechel. It's Julia. I was wondering if I could speak to Munro. Is he there?"

"He's going to Uncle Adam's and Auntie Katie's."

I heard Munro's voice in the background. "Rae, who's on the phone?" He took the phone and said, "What Julia?"

"I got caught stealing. Again," I said, sadly. "Come bail me?"

He laughed. "Sure. I'll be there in ten."

We hung up. Of course Munro wouldn't care that I got in trouble. He always helped me when I got into trouble. I told the security guys that I was done with the phone. They took me to a little white cell. One of the two other cells was occupied by some guy that looked nasty. He had a bald head with a bandana on it, a leather jacket, jeans, and black boots. And he also had this big, black beard that he should really shave off. Hopefully, I would never see him again. Quite frankly, he scared me big time. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him in my nightmares for the next six months. The other cell was empty. They put me in the cell next to the guy who scared me.

In ten minutes, Munro arrived at the mall. The mall security guys let me out and said that Munro payed my bail. I was free to go. Honestly, I had no idea where Munro got the money for my bail, and I really didn't care. I was just glad to be out. Munro and I walked out of the room. Blake was out there, carrying Raechel. I leaned over and whispered to Munro, "What are they doing here?"

"They made me bring them. Sorry, Jules," Munro sighed. "Blake promised he wouldn't tell if I bought him the new issue of _The China Town Saga_. And Raechel promised for an ice cream cone."

We stopped at the comic shop and the ice cream shop to fulfill Munro's promise. Munro drove my hearse home, so I could drive Mom's car with Blake and Raechel. We arrived home ten minutes before Mom and Dad were supposed to be home. Only when we got home did I think about the money. Munro and I were watching _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ in the living room and I asked him "Munro, where did you get the money for my bail, Blake's comic, and Raechel's ice cream?"

Worry crossed his face. "Uhm... from Dad's secret stash."

I rolled my eyes. "And how exactly are we going to pay back this money in," I paused to look at the clock, "about three minutes?"

"I hadn't exactly thought of that," he replied, obviously realizing how dumb he had been by doing that. "We'll figure out something, I'm sure."

Just as he said that, Mom and Dad walked through the door. Dad announced it by yelling, "We're home!"

Raechel ran down the stairs first. Munro and I walked out from the living room. Blake came down the stairs after Raechel.

Raechel was the first to speak, which shouldn't have been allowed. We shouldn't have trusted her. Munro should have duct taped her mouth shut and locked her in a closet while Blake and him came to bail me out. She walked up to our parents and exclaimed, "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what we did today!"

"What did you do?" Mom asked, looking at Blake, Munro, and I. We all avoided her eyes, looking at each other. I'm sure Mom and Dad didn't like were this was going.

"Julia called me and wanted to talk to Munro. They took your car and went to the mall, and made me come too! Munro promised me ice cream if I wouldn't tell you guys that they took your money to keep Julia out of jail," she explained. For a seven year old, the girl sure could talk.

"Okay, Raechel, upstairs. You three," Dad pointed at us, "in the living room."

Mom and Dad took the loveseat, Munro and I took the sofa, and Blake took the other loveseat. Mom looked at me first and said, "_Julianna Lynn! _What did you get arrested for this time?"  
>"Stealing again," I muttered.<p>

She shook her head and started to cry a little bit. Seeing my mom cry killed me inside. "Julia, you're better than that. You can't keep doing this."

I nodded, looking down. She turned her head to Munro. "Where'd you get her bail money?"

He sighed. "Dad's money stash. In your closet."

Dad shook his head and ran a hand through his medium length, dark brown hair. He looked at me and our emeralds collided. "Jules, did you tell him to steal it?"

I shook my head, and looked down again. I hated seeing my dad upset. He turned on Blake this time. "And you. What'd you do?"

Blake smirked, not like a true Goldsworthy, but sort of. "I bought a comic. Munro bribed me to keep my mouth shut."

"Go upstairs. All of you. We'll give you your punishments after we talk," Dad said, pointed to the stairs. We all walked upstairs. Munro and Blake came into my room with me and we sat on my bed, waiting for our parents to come and punish us. They came upstairs and gave us our punishments. Blake got two weeks grounding, and had to pay back a third of the money. Munro got one month and a half grounding, and also had to pay back a third of the money. I got three months grounding, no car for three months and two weeks, and I had to pay the last third of the money we stole.

Looks like I was going to have a _wonderful_ summer. Notice the very, very heavy sarcasm in that sentence.

* * *

><p>A<strong>N: There ya have it. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me, all ya have to do is hit that little blue button down there!**

**Less than three, **

**DegrassixEllie **


	3. Chapter 3  Eli

**Well, for later in the story I needed Eli's point of View, so I decided to start now. Julia will get two chapters and then the thrid with be Eli's, okay? Sorry for changing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**(Eli's POV)**

Things changed after Julia got arrested, that was for sure. I didn't know why, but they were. Munro was quieter than usual, which was really saying something. Blake wasn't as hyper as normal, which was even more of surprise, considering that he has ADHD. Clare spent a lot of time alone, locked up in her study, probably writing more books. She just didn't seem as positive about life as she'd always been. Raechel was the only one that hadn't changed. She was only seven, its not like she really understood what was going on around her. Although, Raechel was smarter than Clare gives her credit for.

"Daddy," Raechel said, looking up at me with her twinkling blue eyes. "Where's Julia? Why's she never here?"

I scooped Raechel up into my arms. "Julia got in trouble, Rae. She won't be coming out of her room much this summer."

Raechel got a sad look in her eyes and whimpered, "I miss her, Daddy."

I nodded, rocking her back and forth. "Me too, Raechel, me too." But of course, Raechel was too young to understand what I meant by that. I meant that I missed how Julia used to be. High school had really taken a toll on her, physically and mentally. She just wasn't the same person she'd been before. At the beginning of freshman year, she'd started getting into trouble. Detention after detention, but never a suspension. It was like she was pushing it to where the envelope was going to burst – meaning getting a suspension – but never actually bursted the entire envelope. Genius. Detentions didn't look that bad on your record, but suspensions did. Even I'd been dumb enough in junior year to get a suspension. Sophomore year was when everything finally crumbled down for Julia. She got in a physical fight with Ronnie, over a boy, and nearly got suspended. Then, she stole for the candy shop. Clare had forgotten to give her an allowance that morning. Julia and Delilah Turner were walking in town and went to the candy store. Delilah didn't have money either, so Julia stole for them both. Julia got caught by the store manager. Things just haven't been the same since Grade 9 for her.

I looked out of the glass door in front of Raechel and I. Clare was sleeping in the hammock on the patio. She looked so peaceful, but I knew I had to wake her. Storm warnings were all over in the area and she'd kill me if I left her outside in the rain. "Rae, I'm going to get Mommy, okay? Stay right here and I'll come back."

"Okay," she giggled. I set her down on my bed and went to go get Clare. Rather than waking her, I just carried her bridal style into the house.

"Eli! What in the world are you doing?" she exclaimed as I laid her down on our bed next to Raechel, who had fallen asleep.

Just then, thunder clapped loudly and rain started the pour. I smirked, leaning closer to Clare. I whispered against her lips, "Saving you from the rain. I wouldn't want you to melt."

She kissed me passionately, causing Raechel to wake. She rubbed her eyes with her small hands and yawned. "Ew! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" she yelled, running out of the room, probably into the living room to tell Munro and Blake. I could hear Munro and Blake's chuckles as she told them. Munro knocked on our door and asked, "Should we go upstairs and cover Raechel's ears."

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Perhaps you all should. Goodnight."

I slammed the door in Munro's face and turned back to business.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Mom! It's noon! Are you two ever going to get out of bed?" Blake called from outside the door, causing me to wake. Clare and I stayed up late; no wonder we weren't in the mood to get up until noon.<p>

"Clare," I mumbled into her ear. "Wake up."

She sat up straight, leaning against the bed frame. "'Morning, Eli."

I smirked at her beautiful face. She was so perfect. I sat up next to her and kissed her lips. "I love you so much, Clare."

She kissed me again. "I love you too, Eli."

* * *

><p>Let's just say that Clare and I didn't come out of the room until forty-five minutes later, after we'd taken a shower in our bathroom. I didn't know why, but Clare was being the same old Clare that she'd always been before Julia got arrested again. Everything was almost perfect again. And by almost, I mean that Julia still got arrested. Other than that, things were great.<p>

When Clare and I finally got around to coming out of the bedroom, Munro was cooking something in the oven. Blake was setting the table for two. Munro raised an eyebrow when he saw us. "I called you two our here almost an hour ago!"

Clare blushed. Of course, her being so sensitive and shit, we couldn't even keep our sex life away from our teenage sons! I smirked and rolled my eyes at Munro. "Sorry to disappoint, Munro. I see you actually cooked your own food for once.

Blake snickered. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Actually, I cooked," said a very annoyed Julia from the living room. "The food is for you and Mom, by the way. I'll be going back upstairs when it's done, don't worry."

I raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem like she was sucking up to Clare and I. She never did. Usually, she just took her punishments without whining or sucking up to get out of trouble. "And what exactly is this for?"

Julia picked up a calendar off the table and tossed it to me. "June 23rd. Your wedding anniversary."

"Twenty years, today," I smirked. "I can't believe we made it this long, Clare. Haven't you realized that I'm too good for you?"

Clare punched me playfully in the shoulder. "Actually, Eli, I'm too good for you. Not the other way around."

I pondered that for a moment, and then kissed her. "Maybe you're right."

Julia walked in passed us, into the kitchen. She opened the oven just as the buzzer went off. "Perfect."

Clare glanced down at the oven. "What did you cook us, Jules?"  
>Julia pulled on an oven mitt and pulled out a tray of dinosaur chicken nuggets and smiley fries. She started laughing, along with Eli and Munro. "Whatever I knew how to cook."<p>

When Eli finally stopped laughing he said, "Well, you guys can enjoy our food. I think we'll just go out for the day. Blake, clean up in our room."

"Ugh! Who knows what you have in there!" he sighed.

I smirked and then continued. "Julia, clean the bedrooms upstairs. Munro, clean the bathrooms. And have Rae clean the living room. Oh, and Julia, do the dishes and clean the kitchen as well."

After giving orders, Clare and I walked outside into the garage. "Can we take Morty? Please!"  
>Clare looked at me like I was insane. "Are you kidding me? I hate that car!"<br>I looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please! I'll love you even more than I already do, if that's even possible."

Clare blushed and gave in. "Fine, we'll take your stupid car!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Clare, I crashed this thing for you and you still hate it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just be glad that you could get it fixed. Otherwise, I'd probably still think that you're crazy."

"Actually, you should probably still think that. I could snap at any second," I joked as we hoped in the seat of Morty. I hadn't been in that car in a long time. Not since I'd given it to Julia, at least. It hasn't changed much, other than the fact that there isn't trash and a gun in the back, like I had in high school. I'd nearly scared Clare to death when she saw the gun in the back of it. Of course, I was crazy back then. I was better now, I liked to think. I guess it was possible that I could snap at any moment. Well, if I forgot to take my medication one day or it stopped working for some odd reason. Which, it wouldn't, not after all these years.

Clare looked at me solemnly. "Eli, you're not crazy. And even if you were, I'd still love you."

I looked over at Clare while starting up the car. "You have no idea how much I love you, Clare. It scares me. I've never felt like this before. Not about anyone I've ever been with. Not even… Julia."

Clare blushed deeply and leaned up to kiss me. "Me too, Eli, me too."

After hearing Clare say that, it made me feel like everything was going to be okay. Maybe things could finally be the way they were, before Julia and Munro's freshman year. Back when Clare and I still acted like boyfriend and girlfriend in high school, when Julia didn't spend everyday, all day locked up in her bedroom, before everything came crashing down around me. I guess things have been worse. Much worse.

"Are you alright, Eli?" Clare asked, noticing how I hadn't started driving.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, not answering Clare's question. "I'm fine, great actually. I just have a lot on my mind, y'know?"

She nodded and played will her hair, something she did when she was nervous. I didn't want to ask about it and ruin our night, so I just left it alone. Surprisingly, she didn't mind me not wanting to talk about what was troubling her. She just kept quiet and stared out the window.


	4. Chapter 4 Julia

**A/N: So, yeah, I still haven't got any reviews but yet I'm posting this. Like WTF is wrong with me? Whatever. If anyone's reading this, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

Wake up. Take a shower after Blake. Eat breakfast. Sit in room and write. Eat lunch. Sit in room and read. Eat dinner. Sit in room and read and write. Sleep. Repeat.

That's basically all I did the entire summer. It was a pattern that I'd fallen into. Writing and reading were the only things I could do to pass the time. I'd gone through countless book and notebooks. I wrote an entire notebook as fast as I could read an entire book. Next thing I knew, the first day of school was staring me right in the face. I had stayed up late the night before, and slept through my alarm, just my luck, right? Dad came to wake me up though. Of course he did, he wouldn't want me missing the first day of school. It was his first day as well. He was transferring to Degrassi to teach 11th Grade Advanced English. The class I would be in. Great, huh?

I got up and picked out my first day of school outfit. It was a black, blue, and purple Asking Alexandria shirt, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I applied my makeup and put Dad's skull ring on my thumb. Munro was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs when I was coming down them. Blake came up behind Munro with a piece of toast half sticking out of his mouth. I heard some bacon cooking in the kitchen and went out to retrieve some.

Mom was out there, smiling. She was such a morning person. "Good morning, honey," she said while giving me a kiss on the cheek. She had been nice to me all throughout the grounding. She was pretty much over the whole stealing and getting arrested ordeal.

"Nice breakfast you have cooking there, Mom," I said while grabbing a plate from the cupboard. I popped a piece of a toast and some bacon onto my plate. No one was sitting at the dinning table, so I decided to go sit there by myself.

My dad came downstairs as I was eating and went into the kitchen. He walked over to Mom and kissed her deeply. "What's cooking, good looking?" he asked with his signature smirk on his face. My mom handed him a plate of food and he came to join me at the table.

"Are you excited?" he asked me, taking his usual seat next to me.

I shook my head. "Freshman and sophomore year sucked. I doubt junior will be any better."

He laughed. "Junior year was… interesting to say the least. You'll love it, trust me."

I heard Mom's distinct laugh coming from the kitchen. "Of course you would label junior year as _interesting_, Eli. Speaking of junior year, have you spoken to Imogen lately? I saw her when we were out to dinner the other night. I thought she was still in Vancouver."  
>Dad shook his head. "Last time I spoke to her, she said that she and her daughter were coming back to Toronto. I'm sure her daughter will be attending Degrassi as well."<p>

Imogen had been my dad's girlfriend after my mother broke up with him. He ended up getting back with Mom, of course, but he was always friends with Imogen. She even went to the same college as my parents. Her and my dad still kept in touch to this day, although she'd spent the years after college in Vancouver. I've never met her, but it looks like I was going to sometime soon. Maybe I'd meet her daughter today, who knew?

"Julia! Dad! We have to get to school," Munro yelled from the living room. Dad and I handed our dirty plates to Mom. We followed Blake and Munro out the door. We were about to leave when a little voice called us back. It was Raechel. We must've woken her. "Daddy! Can I go too?"

"Sure, darling," he said as he scooped Raechel into his arms. The baby got the most attention, of course. If only Raechel knew the truth about her. You see, my parents had decided on having three kids. They decided it after Munro and I were born. One day, my mom forgot to take her _pill_, if you know what I'm saying. Many months later, Raechel was born. My parents really didn't really want another kid. For a while, they would fight over who had to take care of her at night. But, when Raechel was one month old, they realized how much they actually loved having another baby. Good thing they did or Raechel would've ended up being one of those neglected kids.

The five of us rode to school in silence. We rode in my dad's black truck. I sat in the front seat with Dad, leaving Blake and Munro in the back with Raechel, who no one liked sitting by. All she ever did in the car was complain about the car seat and that the ride was too long. But, yet, she rode in the car ever single chance she got. I never understood it and I really didn't care. When you wanted to block someone out in our house, you either put in headphones or crank the music really loud. Since I was ungrounded, I got my iPod back. So, I plugged in my dad's bulky headphones and listened to Black Veil Brides music until we made it to school. Dad dropped us off at the main entrance. Before getting out I kissed his cheek and said, "See you in English."

"Julia. Wait," he said. He pulled out his guitar pick necklace from his pocket. "I want you to have this."

"Thanks, Dad," I smirked. I clasped it around my neck and ran off to catch up with Blake and Munro.

Munro, Blake, and I all parted ways once we were inside the school. I wandered down the main hall and found my yellow locker. I hated it. I couldn't stand the color. The combination was planted firmly in my memory, so I had no trouble opening it. Inside, it had a mirror and a small dry-erase board that I had put in my locker when I'd first received it, back in freshman year. The locker to my right was empty, I noticed. The one on the left was occupied by a new freshman, it seemed. A small girl, about three inches shorter than me, was fumbling around with her books. She had shoulder-length brown hair. Her bangs were pulled back and clipped on top of her head with a barrette. When she looked up, I saw her bright blue eyes. They were quite pretty, but they were hidden by black glasses. She was very pretty, no doubt. As I was looking at her, she dropped two books on the ground. I crouched down, along with her, and picked them up. I looked down at the book. They were two of the books my mom had written. They were all about her and Dad. The later ones have me, Munro, Blake, and even Raechel though. As I handed them to her I said, "Hi, I'm Julia. Julia Goldsworthy."

"Goldsworthy, eh? I bet your parents are Eli and Clare," she smiled, gesturing to the books. "I'm Samantha Moreno, but call me Sam."

"Moreno? I've heard that somewhere," I pondered the name.

She laughed, as if it should be obvious. "My mom is Imogen Moreno. She dated Eli in high school."

Of course, she was Imogen's daughter. "Oh, yeah, I've heard lots about Imogen."

"Oh, and since I'm talking to you, do you think you could get me a date with Munro sometime?" she asked, blushing. I could tell that I was going to be great friends with Sam.

I noticed Munro walking by and I yanked him by the sleeve over to Sam and I. "Munro, this is Sam Moreno. Sam, this is Munro."

They shook hands and started talking. Munro shot me a look that clearly said _you need to go away so I can talk to Sam, without you around!_ The beauty of being twins is that you always know what your twin is thinking. I took the hint and slammed my locker shut. I walked into my homeroom, knowing I had made a perfect match between Sam and Munro.

That satisfaction kept me smiling as I walked into homeroom. A few people looked at me funny, but I really could care less what anyone in the school thought of me. I claimed the seat in the far left corner of the classroom. It's where I usually picked my seat to be. No one sat next to me, until the last person walked in. Who would want to sit by Mr. Goldsworthy's daughter? The seat next to me was the only one open, so they sat in it. The last person to walk in was a tall, lanky guy. He had medium-length brown hair that curled oddly around a black hat and light brown eyes. His tan was so dark; you could barely see his array of freckles that splashed across his nose. By far, he was the hottest guy I'd seen all day.

"Hello, beautiful," he leaned over and whispered. "Where have you been all my life?"

I smirked and replied, "Hiding from you."

He chuckled, realizing that I was just joking. "I'm Derrick Torres. And you?"

I mentally debated over whether to tell him my name or not. He'd be turned off once he realized that my dad was a teacher. I finally decided on telling him, there was no point in putting it off. "Julia Goldsworthy."

"Oh, Mr. Goldsworthy's daughter, eh? Must suck to have your dad watching you all day long," he replied.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Ms. Goldsworthy. Mr. Torres," the teacher, Mr. Miller, called our names. "Would you like to share your conversation with the class?"

We shook our heads and turned back to the board. The rest of class was a blur. Derrick walked me to my next class, which was English with my dad. Great. I walked inside and noticed that I was the first one there. My dad was typing away on his computer at the desk in the front of the class. He smirked when he saw me walk in. I walked over to the desk and saw what he was doing on the computer. He was IMing Mom. I really didn't want to know what they were talking about, so I looked away.

"Bye, Jake!" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a girl with long black hair kissing some guy. She looked like your average boyfriend stealer with seriously revealing clothes. The guy, who was apparently Jake, walked in. He had long, Emo-looking hair, although he was far from Emo. His brown eyes were darker than his hair and it looked kind of weird. He was wearing a white and gray striped hoddie, jeans, and converse.

"Oh, cute, Little Miss Doom is helping her daddy, Dr. Doom," the guy said, sitting down in the back of the room.

I walked over to him and he stood up. "You wanna say that again?"

He repeated what he'd said and this time, I didn't hold back. I punched him square in the nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha. Cliffhanger.**

**So, who's up for some SamxMunro? Wait... Sam Munro. She plays Anya. I SWEAR I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT. LOL. Really, I noticied it like an hour ago, but whatever. Imogen hasn't even been shown yet, but I'll throw her and her daughter in here anyways. xD**

**Oh, and who doesn't love the possible JuliaxDerrick? If you haven't noticed the last name, look again and think of who the parents could be! I'll give you one hint: He's not another one of Adam's kids.**

**I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, but you can't have it until I get one review. I'm asking for **_**one**_** measly review!**

**~ DegrassixEllie**


	5. Chapter 5  Julia

**A/N: Okay! ATTENTION MY DEAR READERS:**

**I decided to add in Eli's point of view every other two chapters. I'm sorry, but it's vital to the story later. I suggest you go back and read his point of view or go ahead and re-read the whole thing. **

**The second I finished this, I checked the story. I started freaking out when I saw the two reviews~! Thank you guys so much! The chapter is for you two.**

** I'll reveal the parents of Derrick in the next chapter, most likely. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

"Oh, so you want a fight, Goldsworthy?" he asked. "I'll give you a fight."

He slapped me across the face. _That outta leave a bruise_, I thought. I pushed on his chest and sent him flying into the desk behind him. He toppled over that desk, sending him and the desk to the ground. I kicked his legs a couple times and then grabbed the desk. I threw it by the legs across the room. Jake stood up and I could see that I'd split open his lip with the desk. He kicked me in the shin, or rather, attempted to kick me in the shin. He didn't have a hard kick, so I stayed standing. I kicked him square in the stomach and sent him into another desk. He wasn't ready to back down just yet. He stood up once again and started punching both sides of my face. My dad came over and tried to break us up. _Oh, wow. He comes when Jake's beating me! _

"You two! Office! Now!" he yelled, pointing to the door. We had drawn quite a crowd that was now standing by the door. Jake and I pushed through the crowd of people. A lot were congratulating me. Apparently, I'd throw _the_ Jake Guthrie into two desks on the first day. If this Jake Guthrie was so popular, I was surprised that I'd never met him in my past two years here.

Jake finally said something when we were walking to Mrs. Mason's office. "You're pretty tough, Goldsworthy."

"You're not so bad yourself," I said, rubbing my left cheek.

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have fought back. You're a girl. I could get arrested for this."

Yeah, he really could, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. "I doubt Mrs. Mason'll call the cops. She's a push over. We might get suspended for a few days, tops," I replied. At least there was some honesty in that sentence.

We both shut up when we reached the office. One of the secretaries said that Mrs. Mason was waiting for us. We walked into her office and sat in two of the three chairs in front of her desk. There was a chair separating Jake and I. Mrs. Mason is the step-daughter of the previous principal, Mr. Simpson. She has long golden blonde hair, brown eyes, and a deep tan that is probably spray-on.

"Julia Goldsworthy and Jake Guthrie, correct?" Mrs. Mason asked. We nodded our heads and she opened our files.

"Julia. It seems you've been arrested twice for stealing, am I correct?" Mrs. Mason raised an eyebrow. I looked over at Jake, whose eyes were wide.

"Yes, ma'am, but I'm not sure how that pertains to Jake and me getting into a fight," I replied.

"Well, honestly, it doesn't. I just need to make sure these things are correct, Julia," Mrs. Mason said. I nodded.

She opened up Jake's file and looked through it. "Jake, it says that you've been caught numerous times with Ms. Amber Jones in the boiler room. Also, you've been suspended twice for fighting with Derrick and Alaina Torres."

"Yes, Mrs. Mason," he confirmed.

Huh. So I guess I wasn't the only girl he'd ever fought, unless Alaina was boy, which I'm sure she wasn't. He had gotten in a fight with Derrick Torres, the boy that I'd met in class today. I went ahead and assumed that Alaina Torres was his sister, since the only other Torres's I knew were Katie and Adam's family.

"I'm going to let you two off the hook since you seem to be in enough trouble," Mrs. Mason directed at me. Of course, she'd probably talked to my dad. "You'll each have after school detention for the rest of the week."

Five detentions? I could handle that. It might get me grounded longer, but at least it wasn't a suspension. That, I was grateful for.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Mason!" I exclaimed, walking out of the office with Jake in tow.

I basically ran to English class, not bothering to wait for Jake, who was sulking. We got off the hook and he was sulking. Weird. Maybe his parents got mad when he got detention, like mine did. Well, my mom at least. Dad didn't get mad much, only when I get arrested, and that only happened twice. But, knowing me, it would probably happen again. Especially since I haven't been given any allowance since the first day of summer.

When I finally arrived back to English, everyone was writing in journals. My dad handed me a black and purple journal and said, "Write about what you did this summer. I'm sure yours won't be long, Jules."

We smirked at the exact same time. "Of course not, Dad– Mr. Goldsworthy, I mean."

He chuckled and I went to take my seat in the back. It was going to be next to Jake, I was sure. There was no other open seat. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear_, I thought as Jake entered the classroom. Dad handed him a black and white notebook and gave him the same instructions. He walked down the aisle and sat in the desk next to mine. Perfect.

"I'm sorry, Julia," he said with sincerity in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you now? You sure didn't seem sorry while you were loosening up my teeth, Guthrie."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. Honestly. I don't know what got into me. I just have so much anger toward him…" he trailed off, realizing that he hadn't meant to say that.

"Anger toward whom, Jake?" I asked, actually concerned about him for once this morning.

He laughed at my proper English. "My dad. He's a… jerk to say the least."

"What does he do?" I asked.

Jake shook his head and replied sternly, "I don't talk about it."

"Oh." I left it as that, and didn't speak to him for the rest of the hour.

The next two classes of mine were a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Jake and Derrick. They were both seniors, but they both had a junior class. Jake failed English last year and Derrick had failed World History last year. I'd be seeing each of them for an hour everyday. I'd also see Jake in detention all week. Oddly, I was happy about them failing there classes. I was really looking forward to this year for once.

"Julia!" I heard my name being called. I was walking down the hallway, heading off to lunch. Derrick Torres appeared out of nowhere. He'd apparently been the one calling my name.

"Hey, where are you heading?" I asked.

He pointed to the cafeteria doors. "Lunch. You?"

"Same," I smiled. "Where do you sit?"

We walked through the doors. He pointed to the table at the far left. Jake Guthrie was sitting there with the girl that I'd seen him kissing before English. She looked a like she was a couple years younger than him. The more I looked at her, the more she reminded me of Derrick. "Who's that girl sitting with Jake?"  
>"I heard about your fight with Jake, congrats on winning," he said, and then he answered my question. "That's my sister, Alaina Torres. She's dating Jake. I still can't figure out why though. I mean, he's two years older than her. She's fifteen, he's seventeen. I don't like it. I tired talking her out of it, but she's not going for it. <em>'I'm fifteen now, Derrick, I can make my own choices!'<em> Of course, my parents love him, because they love his dad and everything. Ugh, sorry, am I rambling?"  
>I shook my head. "It's fine, really. So, do you think your friends will mind if I sit with you?"<p>

"I don't care what they think. You'll fit in fine with us, I think," he laughed. We walked over to the table and I sat next to him. Alaina and Jake were sitting across from us. There were four open seats left. The first person to come sit at our table was Sam Moreno.

"Samii! My home girl, come take a seat," Jake slurred. I had a feeling that he wasn't drinking water from that water bottle. When I finally got a whiff of his breath, I was certain.

The other three people that came to our table were Amber Wilde, Ty Miller, and much to my surprise, Munro. Munro was the last one to arrive and he looked at me, asking with his eyes, _what the heck are you doing here? These are my friends!_

"Uhh… Munro," I started, "when did you get cool enough to join this group?"

He laughed, as if it was obvious. "Two girls and a guy that were in this group graduated. They replaced them with us and Sam. Like, next year, Derrick and Jake will be replaced," he explained.

"Oh! The two guys that ran the school last year graduated, along with one of the girls. I guess you only learn the names of the two leaders," I concluded. "So, what exactly is this group?"

"We own the school. We usually all date each other. We date and socialize outside, of course, but we decide on who we stay away from," Jake explained. "Like, we tend to stay away from them." He pointed to a table that seemed like the table that the unpopular people sat at. Ronnie was sitting there, along with Blake, Delilah Turner, two other people that I didn't know. The two of them, a boy and a girl, looked like twins, and I assumed they were. They both had dark brown curly hair and blue-grey eyes. They had the same porcelain skin and light pink lips. They smiled brightly at something and I saw that they had near perfect teeth as well. The two of them were wearing clothes that looked expensive. I was sure they had parents with lots of money to go around.

"I know three of them," I said, glumly. "They're my friends."

Jake shook his head. "If you want in our group, they _were_ your friends."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, looks like Julia's got a new group. **

**Oh, and do those twins sound familiar? *cough*Fionaaaa!*cough* I know she's a lesbian, so chill. I'll explain later. **

**Love,**

**DegrassixEllie**


	6. Chapter 6 Eli

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I kinda just stuck and had a sleepover. The people at my sleepover wouldn't let me write. . **

**Well, it's Eli time~ 33**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**(Eli's POV)**

"Dinner!" Clare's voice called from the kitchen. I got up from the living room couch and walked into the dinning room. Raechel, Blake, and Clare were the only ones at the table.

"Eli, where are Munro and Julia? Haven't they been in the living room with you?" Clare asked.

I shook my head. "Didn't they come home before I did?"

"Where could they be?" She played with her hair, like she always did when she was nervous.

"I don't know. Adam and Katie's, perhaps?" I presumed. I grabbed the home phone from the cradle and dialed the Torres's number. Katie picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Eli," she greeted.

"Hey, have you or Adam seen Munro and Julia? Clare and I haven't seen them since this morning."

"Sorry, Eli, but I don't have any idea where they could be. Hold on. I'll ask Ronnie," she said, setting the phone down for a moment. She picked it back up and said, "Ronnie doesn't know where they could be. Call me if you find them, I want to know they're safe. Bye."

I set the phone on the cradle and ran a hand through my dark brown hair. _Where were they? Where could they be?_ I asked myself, needing an answer. My teenage, twin son and daughter were missing. Great.

Clare got up out of her chair and walked over to me. She rubbed my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "We'll find them, Eli. I promise."

"I know Clare, I know," as said as I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I guess we should just wait it out a little longer."  
>Clare, Raechel, Blake, and I sat around the dinner table, two spots unfilled. Clare, Raechel, and Blake said grace. Our house was divided when it came to religion. Julia, Munro, and I were Atheist; Clare, Blake, and Raechel were Christian. Of course, we didn't mind it. We respected each others beliefs and didn't discuss them much.<p>

Anyways, we were all sitting at the dinner table in utter silence. I hated it. I shot a look to Clare, indicating that I couldn't stand the silence right now. Just then, the home phone rang. Clare got up to answer it before I had the chance to.

"Imogen?" Pause. "Sure, he's right here." Clare handed the phone to me, mouthing Imogen's name. I nodded and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Eli," she answered in a worried tone. "I was wondering if you've seen Samantha anywhere. Walking around outside when you drove home or something, I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning and I'm really worried. She hasn't answered my calls or anything."

"Really? I can't seem to find Julia and Munro either. Maybe they're all together. Call me if you hear anything, and vice versa."

She replied after a moment. "Alright, sounds fine. Goodbye."

I set the phone down on the table after hanging up. "Imogen can't find her daughter, Sam, anywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if she was with Julia and Munro."

Clare nodded. "It wouldn't be hard for them to meet. I'm sure Imogen will investigate though. Sounds like her."

I nodded. Imogen would be worried and find something out for sure. All there was to do now was waiting. "So, honey, how was your day?"

I smirked at Clare. I loved it when I was asked about my day by her. It made me feel cared about. "Fine, I guess. There was a fight in my second hour."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Violence never stops at Degrassi, does it?"

I nodded and continued on telling her what happened. "Clare, it was between Julia and Jake Guthrie, KC's son."

"Oh." She poked at her chicken, and looked like she was going to cry. I hated that look. She only used that look if one of the kids – mainly Julia, these days – or I did something that killed her inside. I knew Julia being like me killed her. Clare only wanted the best for her daughter. Julia may not realize it, but Clare loves her just as much as she loves Raechel, Munro, and Blake. One day Julia will understand, I knew. _One day, all of this will make sense, Eli. All of the stuff we've been through has happened for a reason, I know it._ My Julia had told me that, many years ago and I believed it everyday since. She would always be a part of me, no matter what happens. I will always love her, even though I love Clare much more than I ever loved Julia.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Blake asked me.

I nodded, glancing at Clare, who was still poking her food. My eyes became indulged with my plate and I continued eating in silence.

It was three in the morning when Munro walked through the front door. Clare was fast asleep on my lap, on the loveseat. Imogen was talking my ear off on the phone. And, honestly, I didn't blame her. If I was as awake as her I would be talking her ear off as well. As Imogen was talking, I heard the front door open and shut. "Hold on," I spoke into the phone, setting it down on the end table next to the loveseat. I tried to get up without waking Clare, but had no luck. She sat up and yawned.

"Munro!" I yelled as he tried to sneak up the stairs. "Where the hell have you been all night?"  
>"At a party," he answered. "It was horrible; I won't be going back to any more parties anytime soon."<p>

I nodded my head at him. "Yeah, I know, Munro. You'll be grounded."

He let out a long, heavy sigh. "Why me? Julia's the one who's drunk out of her mind right now with Jake and Derrick!"

_Julia drunk out__ of her mind with Jake and Derrick. _Those were the words I never thought I would ever hear in my entire life. She was with Jake Guthrie and Derrick something, probably Derrick Torres. His parents, Bianca and Drew, weren't exactly parents of the year. And Jake's parents, KC and Jess, were even worse. I never thought that Julia would ever even think of being friends with them, much less drunk at a party with them.

"Eli," Clare called from the living room. "Are Munro and Julia here?" She walked over to Munro and me.

"Munro's here. They were at a party and Julia's still there," I answered her.

Clare raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Where's Julia then? Where's the party?"  
>Munro shook his head. "I'm not telling you. You'll just scream at Julia and lock her in her room for three months. I'm going to call her and leave a voicemail telling her to hitch a ride home with Jake or Sam and never come back."<p>

I chuckled, smirking. "Tell her to get a ride with Sam. Imogen will bring Julia back home."

"Not necessarily," Munro retorted. "She could realize how insane you two are and save us all."  
>Clare stepped back, as if Munro had just slapped her across the face. I stepped in forward. "Oh really? You think we're insane. Get out." My words got louder and louder. "If you think you could find somewhere better to live, go find someplace. And don't come back."<p>

Munro stormed out of the front door, slamming it so hard the window on the door shattered. "Don't miss me too much, Eli!"

Raechel came running down the stairs. Of course, Munro had woken her up with the noise. She looked down at the glass. She crouched down and picked up a piece. She pricked her finger with it and a drip of blood ran down her finger. "Why'd Munro break the door?"

I shook my head. "He didn't break it, Rae. It's still standing." She smiled, flashing her teeth, a few gaps where they were missing.

"Eli? I think we should just go to bed. Julia will come home and so will Munro, I promise," Clare said. She rubbed my shoulder, comforting me. I scooped up Raechel in my arms, as I always did, and carried her up to bed. Her room was bright pink, and her bedspread was just a shade darker. She loved it, although I loathed it. I didn't mind going in it every night though. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead. "I love you," I said.

She hugged me and said it back. It's what we did every night. Clare wasn't with us tonight though. She was in our bedroom. I turned out Raechel's light and closed the door. Next, I headed to Blake's room. "Blake? Are you up?"

He was listening to some music through Julia's oversized black headphones. Munro must've annoyed him, so he stole them from her room. They did that a lot when it was loud down stairs. Munro or Blake would take Julia's headphones. She didn't mind either; she knew they needed it sometimes. Julia could handle Clare and me fighting, but Munro and Blake couldn't. Raechel didn't usually understand what was going on when we fought. Good thing, too, since she would be heartbroken if she knew. Raechel always thought that we had a perfect family, like little kids liked to think. We all let her think that. She was seven; she really didn't need to be pulled in the Goldsworthy drama just yet. Although, there was a lot of it and someday she would be a part of it.

Blake pulled off his headphones and let them rest around his neck. "Yeah?"

I shook my head. "Just up here to make sure you're alright. Make sure you go to bed. It's almost four in the morning. Sorry if Munro woke you."

I turned out his light and closed his door, heading downstairs. I walked past the living room and into my bedroom. I sat on the bed, staring past the sliding glass door and out into the yard. The sky was clear tonight. Stars were everywhere and the moon was full. The sky was perfect, unlike everything else in the world. I never understood how a sky could be so perfect, and everything in life couldn't be. Maybe it was there to make us want to be as perfect as the sky.

"Staring off into space, Eli?" Clare asked, sliding under the covers. I did the same. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say for the longest time.

"Do you think they'll come back, Clare?" I asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

She shook her head. "I don't _think_ they will. I _know_ they will."

I laughed. She always knew the right thing to say. "If Julia doesn't come home, I'm going to find out where this party is at go find her."

"It's probably at Drew and Bianca's house. KC and Jess wouldn't allow Jake to have a party, I'm sure. They'd be happy to have him out of the house though. Call Adam and ask for Drew's address in the morning," Clare said.

I nodded. Tomorrow, Julia wasn't going to be in any mood to do anything when I was done with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Eli's being violent daddy. Munro's gone. Julia's at the party! OH NOOESS~<br>Next chapter will be Julia's insight of the party. It's at Drew and Bianca's, as Clare predicted. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW~ **


	7. Chapter 7 Julia

**A/N: WOO! Two updates in one day. You'll probably get more, if I'm being perfectly honest. I'm in such a writing mood right now, you have no idea. **

**Derrick's party, here we come~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**(Julia's POV.)**

I was in Derrick Torres' car when I finally made my decision about what Jake had said during lunch. My decision was to join the group. To be someone that everyone knew. Someone they _feared, _even.

"Excited for the party tonight, J?" Jake asked from the backseat. J was his nickname for me

"Hell to the yeah!" I exclaimed, high fiving him.

Derrick pulled into a long driveway. It belonged to a giant three story house. It looked super expensive. It was definitely something that I would never own. Derrick, Jake, Sam, and I hopped out of Derrick's pick-up truck. Amber, Ty, and Munro jumped out of the open back. Surprisingly, we didn't get caught for storing four people in the _open_ back of a truck. Derrick must know his way around the roads, I suppose. We all walked inside the house and there were adult watching a giant plasma screen TV. They looked like Derrick and Alaina, so they were obviously their parents.

"I see you're home, Derrick," the woman said. "And you brought the crew. Who replaced the three who left?"

Munro, Sam, and I were shoved to the front. The woman examined us carefully with her brown eyes. She had big, wavy dark brown hair. Although she seemed tall, she wasn't because she had on three inch high heels, at least. She was also wearing tight black Capri shorts, a black tank top, and a red zip up hoddie that was unzipped on the chest. Derrick and Alaina both had her eyes. Derrick inherited part of the waviness in her hair, which explained how his hair curled over his hat a bit. The man walked over and examined us as well. He had the same hair color as the woman, which neither of their kids had. The hair must've come from their grandmother or father, perhaps.

"Drew, what do you think?" the woman asked the man, who was obviously named Drew.

He tapped his chin with his hand. "They look fit for the crew. What do you think, Bianca?"

Bianca. So that's what the woman's name was. It fit her somehow. She nodded. "They're perfect. So, who's ready to set up for the party so we can leave for date night?"

The ten of got to work. Table cloths were laid out; liters of soda were set on the table, chips were poured in bowls, pizza was order and brought to the house, Drew carefully slipped Derrick a bunch of alcohol under the table. Everything was perfect by the time six o'clock came. The first guests started arriving. The doorbell rang and rang. I only had to open the door once, while Derrick was in the bathroom. I had to open it to let in Ronnie, Blake, Delilah, and the twins I'd seen earlier, much to my dismay. I overheard Ronnie call them Celestine and Stefan. Rich names, just like their looks. Ronnie scowled at me and I just let them inside anyways.

"J!" Jake slurred, stumbling over to me. He was holding a red plastic cup. The clear liquid inside was sloshing over the sides as he stumbled through the crowd. He finally made it me and handed me the cup. "You've got to try some of this! It's amazing."

I grabbed the cup from his hand and chugged whatever was inside. I inhaled sharply. It was nasty, but I couldn't help but want more. "Where'd you get that?"

Jake pointed to a group of guys, who probably didn't even go to Degrassi. I walked over to them, already feeling a little dizzy, and asked for more. Repeat two more times. I drank four glasses of that stuff. Then I couldn't take anymore. I sat down on the couch. Someone from behind me put a cigarette in my hand. I started smoking it. _Damn, that's good!_ I thought while smoking it. Who knew I'd ever like cigarettes? I carried the cigarette in my hand as I walked outside. A group of guys were smoking weed. I tossed my cigarette towards the house, hoping they'd give a poor girl some weed.

"Hey, guys," I slurred my words together. "Can I have some of that?"

One of the guys tossed me some. Perfect. Just what I needed. If I was high, I probably wouldn't feel my pounding headache as much.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jake slurred, his hands trembling. He was in the group that tossed me the weed. "J-J-Julia-a-a! Come ov-v-ver here and h-hang with us."

_Damn, he was far past drunk. Someone needed to get him to a doctor. Fast,_ I thought as I joined them. It was funny, how even when I was drunk, I cared about the safety of people.

* * *

><p>I wasn't aware of what happened the rest of the night. When I woke up, my head felt like there was a weight on top of it, my mouth tasted so nasty, I threw up in the trash bin a couple times, I didn't know where I was, I didn't know why I was naked and I certainly didn't, know why I was alone in a giant bed. My clothes were on the floor, so I grabbed them and put them on. The clock read 1:35. I'd slept through most of the day. When I was fully dressed, I walked downstairs. Derrick, Jake, Sam, and Alaina were lying on the couches, looking absolutely miserable, aside from Alaina, that is. Just how I felt.<p>

"Julia!" Jake exclaimed. "You're still here."

I rubbed my head. "Keep it down! What happened last night?"

Alaina was the one to answer that question. "After you, Jake, and those guys got high you were completely out of it, Julia. Ty Miller was too. You guys started walking upstairs. I wasn't drunk, so I knew you'd regret going up there with him. Ty didn't lock the door, so I opened it and yanked him off of you. I left you to sleep in there and locked the door."

"Thank you, Alaina," I smirked, rubbing my aching head again.

A giant bang was heard at the door. "Open the _fucking_ door!"

That voice. I knew it. It was my dad's voice! I walked over to the door and opened it. My dad stormed inside, grabbing me by the arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I've been looking for you all damn day!"

"I- I was here at a party last night. I fell asleep," I whispered, my head pounding from his yelling. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, my ass, Julianna! Get in the car. Now," he yelled, flames practically shooting out of his nose. I've never seen my dad so angry in my sixteen years and that was really saying something.

"Have fun with Mr. Goldsworthy, Julia!" Sam laughed.

My dad looked over, trying to detect who had said that. He recognized Sam. "Sam, get in the car too. Imogen's been calling, looking for you. She's worried."

Dad dragged me by the arm to the car. He opened the door and shoved me inside. He walked over to the other side, got in the car, and started it. "Tell me exactly what you did last night."

"We set for the party with Drew and Bianca. Then we had the party," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What drugs did you take?"

"I smoked some weed," I answered. No sense in lying now.

Dad raised another eyebrow. "Anything else that you shouldn't have taken?"

"I drank some alcohol, I'm not sure what it was, and I smoked half of a cigarette," I answered.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Julia, you can't be like me. You just can't. You see, I met _my _Julia when I was fourteen. We partied, drank, smoked, you name it! We were messed. We acted like we were twenty. We had sex on a regular basis and she lived with me, in my room! It just wasn't right, Julia, it wasn't something teenagers of our age should've been doing. Of course, we payed a price for it all though."

"What was the price, Dad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Something that I hope you never find out."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Does Mom know about your little secret?"

"Nope, and if she finds out I know whose fault it is," he threatened. Wow, I'd never heard my dad threaten anyone like that before, especially me. I clammed up and stared at Sam. She was beautiful, although I already knew that from earlier. Sam stared at me with her dark blue eyes. They weren't like the sea, like my mom's. They were dark sapphires. It was such a shame that they were hidden by black, thick rimmed glasses.

Dad didn't stop driving until we reached a house not to far from ours. Sam hopped outside the car. I followed and so did my dad. Sam rang the doorbell. The woman that answered was as breath taking as Sam. She had long dark brown hair that fell halfway down her back. Her brown eyes were hidden by glasses, like Sam's sapphires. No doubt that this was _the_ Imogen Moreno I'd been told about.

"Sam! Thank goodness you're safe!" she exclaimed, pulling Sam into a hug. Sam didn't seem to mind it, either. Imogen looked at me, smiling. "You must be Julia. You look just like, Eli, you know."

I nodded. "So I've been told."

We talked for a few minutes and she talked to my dad as well. Then Dad and I walked back to the car. He didn't say anything the entire ride home. I figured that he was waiting to get home before he started screaming at me, as well as Mom. Fun. Dad drove the car into our driveway and stopped in the garage, next to Mom's car. My hearse had to stay outside, since it was only a two car garage. I hopped out of Dad's car and walked inside. Mom was speaking to Munro quietly in the kitchen. Raechel and Blake were watching TV together in the living room.

"Just go to your room, alright?" Dad instructed in a low voice. I nodded and headed off to my room.

It was hours later when Mom and Dad finally came in. Dad looked pained, and so did Mom. My mom spoke first. "Julia, we're sending you away to Africa."

My eyes widen. "What?"  
>"You're going to stay with Aunt Darcy in Africa for a week. Your mother and I think that maybe it would straighten you out. Honestly, Julia, you've been out of control lately. You got arrested, got into a fight with Jake Guthrie, went to a wild party, and at the wild party you smoked, drank, and who knows what else!" My dad erupted. I shrank back onto my bed. He and my mom left without anymore explanation.<p>

I stood up and looked in the full length mirror I had. A skinny, pale girl was what I saw. 5'5, maybe even 5'6. Leather jacket, purple jeans, a band shirt, and combat boots. Long dark brown hair, emerald eyes. Julia Goldsworthy, some people might think, but it wasn't me I was looking at in the mirror. This was a girl who drank, smoked, and went to parties. A girl who stayed out all hours of the night. Julia Lynn Goldsworthy was long past gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW~ **

**Man, I've probably been teaching my readers bad habits because I post even if I get no reviews. *shrugs* Whatever. :)**

**Love, **

****

**LOL IM SORRY I HAD TO DO THAT. **

**MUST. DRINK. MORE. CAFFEINE. AND. EAT. MORE. SUGAR.**


	8. Chapter 8 Julia

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I haven't updated in forever, my readers. I went up north with my best friend and we drove straight to my parents' camper to go camping. I got back yesterday, but I needed to catch up on my sleep. I'll post a lot more often now. I love you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

I packed my bags for Africa the next morning. Aunt Darcy was flying out to ride back with me and see the family, of course. She arrived around noon. I had walked inside to see her luggage. Mom and Aunt Darcy were talking and laughing in the kitchen. It seemed like my mom was actually happy to see her oldest daughter go off to Africa for a week. Look, I know it's only a week, but I still expect her to be sad.

"Julia! Look at how beautiful you are," Aunt Darcy crooned, hugging me. I hugged her back, although I desperately wanted to slap her right across the face with all the strength I had. Her chestnut brown hair was lighter than her brown eyes, but her tan was about the same color. Living in Africa for years on end really changed a person's skin tone, especially since she builds houses all the time.

"When does our plane leave?" I asked, trying to sound happy, not like I was dying inside.  
>Aunt Darcy checked her watch. "At six. So, I get to spend the rest of the day here with everyone."<p>

"I've missed you so much, Aunt Darcy," I smirked. I actually meant it. Aunt Darcy was my favorite aunt. Well, the only other aunt I had was my dad's sister, Annabella. She was twelve years younger than my dad, making her twenty-six. She lived in Montreal, along with the rest of my dad's family, his parents and his brother, Lucas. They had all moved out there when Dad went to college there and never bothered to move back with him.

"Oh, Darcy," called a sing-song voice from the top of the steps. My dad walked down as slow and dramatic as possible. I guess he'd taken a sick day off of work. It was just like my dad, to make a big show out of everything. He walked over to her and stood right in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Of course, everything is all about you, isn't it, Elijah?"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you if you ever called me that again, I would lock you in a closet?"

She laughed and nodded. "You told me that after the wedding, when they said your full name. It was the first time I found out, remember?" They both smiled at the memory. The two of them hugged.

"Did you miss me?" she asked. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He nodded. "Three years, I believe. But I'm still not happy to see you."

Aunt Darcy frowned. "What did I ever do to you?"

Dad smirked. She obviously had missed the reason why he would be upset. "Well, Darcy, you're taking away my daughter."

She raised her eyebrows. "Looks like you play favorites around here. Clare, how could you ever let him do that?"

Munro and Blake walked through the door, laughing about something. They stopped laughing at the sight of Aunt Darcy. They both started attacking her with hugs. Unfortunately for them, they'd only get to see Aunt Darcy for a few hours.

"Aunt Darcy," Munro asked, "Why are you here? Not to be rude…"

She shook her head. "Its fine, Munro. I know it's an unannounced surprise that I'm here, but I'm only here to take Julia back to Africa with me."

Munro sighed. "Africa? For how long?"  
>Of course, Munro was going to be the only one of my siblings to even think about missing me. We were definitely the closest out of our family, next to Mom and Dad. I had always been there for Munro, and he'd always been there for me. Twins were like that, I suppose. I decided to go ahead and answer Munro's question. "A week. Like seven days."<p>

"Right. Fun," he said, trying not to sound upset.

We spent the rest of the time talking with Aunt Darcy. Raechel had got home from school around an hour after Blake and Munro did. She tried to hog as much attention as possible. Raechel loved having the spotlight on her, of course. No one really cared, since Aunt Darcy didn't really have much to say. Uncle Peter was doing great and so were her kids, Nathan and Zack. Zack was in college now, and Nathan was a senior. Nathan was homeschooled and Zack went to college in the States. It was actually good that Zack wasn't going to be there. Every time I saw him he'd end up breaking something of mine. He was one of those people that broke things every time they touched them, even if it isn't on purpose. Nathan was alright, I suppose. We got a long pretty good, so it wasn't a bother having to sleep on his bunk bed with him. As far as cousins go, we were actually pretty tight.

Aunt Darcy and I were driven to the airport by my dad. Munro tagged along to say goodbye to me. We got our bags checked by security and all that stuff that seems pointless. I suppose it isn't, since someone could be pocketing some kind of weapon. Weapons and planes are not a good mix. Munro and Dad walked Aunt Darcy and I to the gate. I hugged Munro fiercely, as well as Dad. We muttered goodbyes and Aunt Darcy and I were off. Off to Kenya, Africa. This would be the first time I ever left the country. Well, I guess I'd been to the States one time. It would by my first time leaving the continent. Maybe I'll learn something through the whole experience. That was what my parents wanted, right? I guess trying to learn something wouldn't hurt.

I spent the plane ride listening to my iPod through over sized headphones. Aunt Darcy slept a little, read, and ate the complimentary food. She didn't seem to mind that I was basically ignoring her the entire time. Since my music was so loud, I wouldn't have heard her if she'd tried to talk to me. When we left the airport, Uncle Peter was waiting with his car. Aunt Darcy and I hopped in. Nathan was in the back with me. He'd really grown since that last time I saw him, about three years ago. He had short, chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. In other words, he looked just like Aunt Darcy. It was funny because Zack looked just like Uncle Peter. They both had hair that was between dirty blonde and brown and bright blue eyes. Nathan and I chatted aimlessly about school. I told him about my parents, Munro, Raechel, Blake, and other stuff. He seemed pretty interested in the reason why I was there. He told me a bit about the stuff we'd be doing. It sounded pretty cool.

~  
>The seven days I spent in Africa were just indescribable. Nathan and I messed around, got homeschooled, built stuff, slept, and then repeated the cycle everyday. When it was finally time for me to go, I didn't even want to. Even building was kind of fun. My mom picked me up from the airport. I was surprised to see her; I was honestly expecting Munro and Dad. She didn't say anything until we got into the car. "Julia, things are going to be different when we get home, alright?"<p>

I didn't answer. Honestly, I had no idea what to expect. I didn't think I wanted to know either. Possibly it had something to do with the fact that Dad and Munro weren't picking me up. Maybe someone was hurt and in the hospital. Maybe someone was staying with us for a while. The possibilities were endless. Mom and I stayed quiet the entire ride home. When she pulled in the driveway I noticed a blue car. It looked like Herbie from those car movies or whatever, except that it was a light blue. The car was parked right behind my hearse. Morty, as my dad called it. I would never give my car a name, but my dad continued to call it that.

"Whose car –" I started to ask, but I was quickly cut off by my mother shaking her head. She looked sad, as if she wanted to cry but all her tears had been long since dried up. I decided not to ask anymore questions, not wanting to see my mom cry. I stepped out of her silver car and walked up towards the house. Munro swung the front door open when I walked up to it and gave me a big bear hug. He must've been waiting for me since Mom had left to pick me up. After talking a bit in the doorway, he walked back upstairs. Mom must've walked in through the garage door because she was baking brownies in the oven.

"Thank you so much, Clare," said a voice. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble. But don't worry; I'll be out of here as soon as I can. I know it's hard for you."

Not once have I ever heard that voice. No one I knew. I walked into the kitchen and saw a woman with dark, dark black hair bent over the sink. She was scrubbing dishes. Her eyes met my gaze as I approached. They were startling electric blue. She had seemingly long hair that was in a neat bun and side swept bangs. In all honesty, she was very beautiful. Of course, learning who she was and what she was about to cause, would make me think she was an ugly witch.

"Hello," she said. "And you are?"

My mom interjected before I could reply. "Alexandria, I must've forgotten to mention my other daughter. Her name is Julia."

The woman, who was obviously Alexandria, suddenly looked annoyed. She snapped, "Julia? You named her after Julia?"

Mom looked down. "Eli did, of course. "

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then, she turned back to me. "I think we'll get along just fine, Julianna."

Great, she already knew my full name. Then I noticed something. My dad wasn't anywhere to be seen. And not that I think about it, his car wasn't in the garage. Something must be up with him not being here. My dad, of all people, would be here to see my arrival home. "Mom, where is Dad?"

Alexandria and my mom looked at each other. Mom looked at me sadly and answered, "Julia, have a seat. I think we need to talk."

I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. My mom and Alexandria took other seats in the living room. Mom looked me directly in the eyes and said, "Julia, you're father and I aren't going to be together anymore. We're getting a divorce. He's already moved out and found an apartment not that far away from here."

I just blinked. "Ex- Excuse me?"

She repeated the sentence she had just stated, but in fewer words. "Your father and I are getting a divorce."

I looked over at Alexandria and frowned, crossing my arms across my chest. "Is it your fault, Alexandria? I'm sure it is!"

She blinked back a few tears and nodded. "Yes, Julia, it is. It's because of who I am."

I studied her carefully. She really didn't look like a bad person at all. How could a young woman like her possibly tear my parents apart. Tears were falling down her face freely now. Her makeup ran, but she didn't seem to mind. She was so beautiful. Maybe my dad had cheated on my mom with her. I quickly shook the thought from my head. He would never, ever do that to my mom. He loved her so much. At least, I thought he did. I never thought anything could tear them apart. "Then, who are you exactly?"

She met my eyes, unblinking for the longest time. Then she answered with three simple names. Her first name, her middle name, and her last name. They meant something alright. I just wasn't sure what yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Durr Hurr. I didn't tell ya her name. :<strong>

**I'm so evil, amirite? The next chapter is Eli's POV, of course, so you'll see what happened while Julia was gone. **

**Love yaa,**

**DegrassixEllie~ :3**


	9. Chapter 9 Eli

**A/N: Ready to find out what happened between Clare, Eli, and Alexandria? Well, read on my loves. :3**

**Oh, and I hope you don't mind the title change. You'll see why I changed it in this chapter. Yes, this is still Just A Little Piece Of Me. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**(Eli's POV)**

Munro and I drove back to the house in silence. We didn't feel like talking. I guess we both had a good relationship with Julia, and her leaving for a week sucked for us. When we pulled into the driveway, there was an expensive blue car in the driveway. It looked like one of those Barbie cars that Raechel had in her room. A woman emerged from the car as Munro and I got out of mine. She had long, jet black hair with side swept bangs. Her eyes with startling blue, not ocean blue like Clare's, but electric blue. They were so bright, they were intimidating. I avoided looking at them. The woman's eyes looked just like Julia's eyes. Exactly like them. She walked over to me and I muttered to Munro to go away. He did as he was told and ran inside.

"This cannot be happening," I muttered. Yeah, I knew who she was. She was someone who I'd lied awake for nights on end thinking about. Just the other night I had been lying awake thinking about the woman that was standing in front of me. She was last person I wanted to see right now. Alexandria was her name. Alexandria Ashtyn Goldsworthy.

"Hello, Eli," she said, her poker face on. "It's been a long, long time."

I nodded. "Almost twenty-three years. How'd you find me here?"

She scoffed. "You see your daughter for the first time since she was a month old and all you have to say is: 'How'd you find me here'? Wow, and to think I thought I was going to welcomed back as your daughter!"

"Look, Alexandria, I'm sorry. You've just really caught me off guard. Let's go inside and we can talk about this with my wife," I said calmly.

She raised her eyebrows and scoffed again. "Wow, Eli! You got married after the mother of your child died?"

"You think I deserve to live alone? I have my wife Clare, and beautiful kids with her! Everything's been just fine and then you decided to come back into my life!"

Just then, Clare walked outside. She studied Alexandria carefully and invited her inside. Alexandria accepted eagerly and we all went to go sit at the kitchen table. Munro, Blake, and Raechel were nowhere in sight but I was about positive that Munro was on the stairs, high enough so we couldn't see him. It didn't matter; he was going to have to know the truth eventually.

Clare made Alexandria and I some coffee. She sat down at the table. "So, Alexandria, how do you know Eli?"

She stirred her coffee, looking up at me. I nodded at her to tell Clare the truth. "I'm his daughter."

Clare's eyes widen. She obviously hadn't been expecting that answer at all. She recollected herself and asked, "Um, excuse me?"

She chuckled, obviously expecting that answer. Alexandria must've realized that I would never tell Clare that I had another daughter. "Yep. My name is Alexandria Ashtyn Goldsworthy." She handed Clare a paper. "There's my birth certificate. It says clear as day that my parents are Elijah Goldsworthy and Julianna Culler."

Clare looked down at the birth certificate, her mouth wide open. She looked like she was going to cry. Without looking up, she asked, "How could you've kept this from me, Eli?"

_Good question, Clare, _I thought. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I had kept that from Clare for so long. I had to answer sometime, so I came up with something as quickly as possible. "I thought you wouldn't accept me, Clare. It was only for the best."

Clare obviously didn't want to hear it and had nothing left to say. She slid the paper back to Alexandria. "Nice meeting you." And with that, she stormed off into our bedroom. I followed right behind her. She was pulling out a suitcase, sobbing horribly.

"Clare, you have to calm down," I soothed her. She snapped her head my way, showing me how much she was crying. "It's okay. We can work it out somehow."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's either you or me, Eli! One of us is leaving by the end of the night, and I'm really hoping it's not me. I can't leave my kids."

I took the suitcase from her and set it on the bed. "I'll leave, you can stay. Just let Alexandria stay for a few days until I find somewhere to stay."

Clare wiped her tears with her hands and walked out of the room without a word. She left me to pack. I shoved as much as I thought I would need, depending on how long Clare kicked me out for. I finished packing, zipped up the suitcase, and walked out of the room. Alexandria was writing in a notebook at the kitchen table. Clare was standing by the front door. I walked over and kissed her, although she didn't kiss back. Either way, she didn't object to me kissing her. After I pulled away, she pulled something off her left ring finger. It was her wedding ring. It was a silver band with emeralds and sapphires. She placed it in my open palm and closed my fingers around it. Raechel, Munro, and Blake came running down the stairs then.

"Daddy!" Raechel exclaimed, clinging to me. "Where are you going?"

Munro looked at me sadly. He knew why I was leaving. Blake knew as well, Munro would've told him, of course. "Daddy's just leaving for a while, Rae. He'll be back," Munro answered for me.

With tears in her puffy eyes, Clare opened the door, beckoning for me to leave. I decided not make it harder for her, so I left without a word. In the distance, I could hear Raechel's cries for me. She didn't want me to leave of course, she was only seven. Clare and Munro were probably comforting her. I felt terrible for leaving my kids, but Clare needed some time to get used to Alexandria being back in my life. _She'll have to get over it eventually. She's just over reacting, Eli, quit worrying._ It was Julia's voice. Her voice always came to me when I needed someone. Hopefully, she was right and Clare would get over it. But honestly, at this point, I wasn't so sure.

I sulked over to my car and threw the suitcase in the back. I closed the trunk and hoped in the front seat. When I started the car, I honestly had no clue where I was going. I contemplated who would actually let me stay with them as the car pulled out of the driveway. My parents? Honestly, I'd rather not stay there and it's too far away. Same with Annabella and Luke. Imogen or Fiona? Too weird. Adam and Katie? No room there. I suppose Imogen would be the best out of all of them. She had room and wouldn't mind it at all. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Imogen's home phone number. Sam answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Eli. Is Imogen there?" I asked.

She paused a moment and then spoke, "She just left, but she'll be back in like fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." I hung up the phone and called Imogen's cell phone. Unsurprisingly, she answered on the first ring. I don't remember a time when she didn't.

"Imogen, I need a favor. Do you mind?" I asked, hopefully.

She giggled. "Of course not! What do you need?"

I sighed heavily, dreading what I was about to say to her. Honestly, I did not want to say it out loud. "I need a place to stay and you were the first person I thought of."

She let that sink in for a second. "Sure. But wait; did something happen with you and Clare?"

I sighed again. "Yeah. I don't know how long I'm going to need a place to stay, but it could be a while. I hope it's not too much to ask."

"Of course not. Stay as long as you need to, Eli." I could hear the sadness in her voice. She was hoping that I wouldn't have to stay long. Not because she didn't want me there, but because she didn't Clare and I fighting. She knew how Sam was affected when she and her ex-husband got divorced. Imogen wouldn't want to see that happen to Julia, Munro, Blake, and Raechel. I didn't either. I wanted my family to be happy and all together. It didn't look like was going to be the case though. Staying with Imogen for a while would probably help Clare get used to Alexandria. Then everything would be fine, or so I hoped.

Ten minutes later, I was in Imogen's driveway. Her car was gone, so I assumed that she hadn't come home yet. I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and walked up to the door. Sam answered the door when I knocked and led me to the guest room. Imogen must've called her and told her I was coming because she wasn't surprised. Well, if she was surprised, she certainly didn't show it. She was friendly and happy. I guess she didn't mind me staying. After showing me around the house, Sam left me in the guest room to unpack. Around ten or so minutes later, Imogen came into the room.

"Are you holding up okay, Eli?" Imogen asked, hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her. She was so warm and her shirt smelled like cinnamon. Out of all people I was friends with, Imogen gave the best and most hugs. I didn't mind, since she was my best friend, next to Adam, after all. Although we dated, we'd moved on from each other years ago. Unlike most couples, after our breakup we remained friends and we still are to this day. I smiled to myself. Imogen was such a great friend. "I'm fine. Thanks so much, for everything, Imogen. It means a lot."

"No problem," she smiled a little bit, whilst blushing. She patted me on the shoulder and left the room.

That night I was lying on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling. From the room across from mine I could hear Sam's music playing.

"_I don't want to live__  
><em>_To waste another day__  
><em>_Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made__  
>'<em>_Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside__  
><em>_I don't want to fall and say I lost it all__  
><em>_'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall__  
><em>_Leaving pieces of me behind__  
><em>_And I feel like I'm breaking inside__."_

Ironically, that was exactly how I was feeling right then. That song was officially my favorite song, whatever it was called. I'd make sure I asked Sam what song that was before I left Imogen's. When I finally fell asleep, that song was still replaying in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IM SO EVIL. I broke up Eclare. You'll see what happens next soon. Perhaps, tonight? C;**

**Love ya, **

**DegrassixEllie~**


	10. Chapter 10 Julia

**A/N: DURR HURR. Another chapter awaits you, my loves. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

Alexandria Ashtyn Goldsworthy. A long, but beautiful, name. It was the name of the woman who broke my parents apart. It was also the name of my half sister. Great, right? Well, Alexandria was pretty awesome, but the fact that my parents were broken up was not so awesome. Things sucked without having my dad around. Mom was distant, like she always was when she was sad. Raechel cried all the time. Munro, Blake, and I didn't show our emotions. That's how it always was. Alexandria was helping us though and I loved that. I'd always wanted an older sister and now I have one. Either way, it didn't change the fact that Mom and Dad didn't show any signs of getting back together. I suppose Mom isn't going back on her word to get a divorce. I was sure that Dad was going to come up with something to get her back. Knowing him, he wouldn't let this happen. Unfortunately, Mom really had her mind set on getting a divorce. I suppose whatever that was meant to happen would happen.

At the moment, Dad was still living with Imogen. He'd been there for a week already. He was busy finding an apartment for him and Alexandria. Hopefully, he would invite me to live with him as well. I knew my mom would never go for it, but I was turning seventeen in January. Shouldn't I be able to make my own decisions? Yeah, I should be. From now on, no one owns me. I own myself and do what I want, when I want. No one will be able to stop me now.

"Miss Goldsworthy! Answer the question," Mr. Miller yelled. Then I remembered that I was in first hour World History class. Mr. Miller wanted me to answer a question about the United States. I didn't know the answer, much to my surprise. I was great in History.

"I- I don't know. Sorry, Mr. M," I answered, sliding down further into my seat. Mr. Miller turned to call on someone else that wasn't me. Perfect, I was off the hook. Honestly, I was expecting him to scream at me for not knowing the answer. Of course, Dad had told everyone about Clare kicking him out. All the teachers were going to go easy on me. I hated when that happened. It always happened when Dad said something that was going wrong in my life. One of the cons of your dad teaching at your high school.

Derrick snickered next to me. "Goldsworthy, you could've done better than that one. We studied that one yesterday."

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind these days. It's not my fault Clare kicked Dad out of the house." I'd stopped referring to my mom as 'Mom' since she kicked Dad out of the house. It was my way of disowning her.

"I'm sorry, Julia. I should've payed more attention to your needs," he said in mock apology. "I have a way to get your mind off of things. Come to Jake's party with me tonight."

"I'm not sure if I can sneak past Clare," I said. "She's been watching me like hawk since the last party."

He laughed again. Of course he thought I was just making up excuses. "Just say your doing homework and then going to bed. Lock the door and sneak out the window. I'll be waiting outside Jake's house for you. It's seven houses down from your house on Degrassi Street, of course."

"I'll be there, I promise," I answered. As if on cue, the bell rang. "Walk me to class?"

He smiled and answered my question with a question of his own. "Be my girlfriend?"

I blushed deeply. "On one condition," I began, my voice getting quieter with each word. "Walk me to class." On the last word, I was whispering and my lips were a centimeter from his. Derrick didn't exactly agree with the centimeter between our lips. He took one step forward and kissed me. It wasn't anything big, just a quick peck. Either way, it was great. One thing seemed to be going good in my life at least, right?

Derrick wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked together to my English class. He was carrying my books in the hand that wasn't around my shoulders. I was carrying his books in my hands, much to his protests. As we walked down the hall, people stared. Lots of them. Derrick Torres, fullback of the football team was dating Julia Goldsworthy, the Emo outcast, daughter of Mr. Goldsworthy. We just laughed to ourselves. As if we actually cared about what those losers thought of us. When we arrived at the door of the classroom, we switched books. Derrick leaned down to kiss me, but we yanked apart right before our lips touched. Why, you ask? Because we heard a loud cracking sound. I looked up to see my dad smacking a ruler against the open door. Derrick ran off quickly and I sighed.

"Good morning, Julia," Dad said, smirking. "Sorry to interrupt but I just missed you so much that I got jealous of Mr. Torres." He engulfed me into a giant hug and kissed my hair.

I laughed, knowing he was lying. He probably just didn't want me dating Bianca and Drew's son. Honestly, I didn't really care what he thought. Well, I did but I wasn't going to stop dating Derrick just because my dad doesn't like his parents. "I've missed you, Dad. I'm glad to see you back at Degrassi though." He had left Degrassi for a week because he was so depressed over Clare kicking him out.

"I'm doing alright, so I thought I'd be good enough to come back. How's your mother?" I suppose he didn't notice how I hadn't been calling Clare my mom anymore. He obviously hadn't been listening to me on the phone. Well, I suppose he had an excuse.

"_Clare_ is doing fine. The rest of us, however, are not. Everyone misses you so much Dad!" I cried, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. "Why can't you can Mom just be happy together? I can't take this!"

He sighed, pulling me closer. "I'm sorry, Julia. I really am. Never in a million years would I ever have thought Clare would react like this to Alexandria. And, by the way, Alexandria said that Clare is getting upset that you're not calling her Mom anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "She deserves it, Dad! She kicked you out for something that happened twenty-three years ago. She obviously doesn't deserve you!"

He sighed and pulled away from the hug, knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle against me. "Julianna, listen to me. You need to stop blaming your mother for all of this. We both contributed to this. Now, sit down and get to work."

I sighed and sulked all the way to my seat, tears falling down my cheeks like waterfalls. Everyone was staring at me. Of course, the entire class had seen that. I probably sounded like a conceited brat. I sat in my seat next to Jake. He was laughing his head off. As I sat in my seat, he started applauding, while continuing to laugh at me. "Beautiful performance, Goldsworthy. You did great as the role of heartbroken over her parents upcoming divorce girl in that scene."

I didn't talk to anyone until lunch time. Embarrassment and sorrow were the only two emotions I felt. There wasn't anything else to feel. Everyone in Grade 11 Advanced English knew about my breakdown over my parents divorce. Also, they knew my full name, which was almost as bad. I skipped the third period and half of fourth period. I cried until halfway through fourth hour when Mrs. Mason found me hiding out in the bathroom and forced me to go to class. She decided not to give me a detention because she was being nice, I suppose. I guess Dad had gotten to her to. I met Derrick at lunch and we walked to our table together. Everyone was sitting there, except for Munro. He'd dropped out of the crew and was now replaced by some new guy. I couldn't care less about who he was, honestly.

"So, are you done being all emotional now, Goldsworthy?" Jake asked me, obviously still annoyed by my breakdown in English class today. He obviously had no heart whatsoever.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about you, Guthrie. Can you keep your emotional feelings for Alaina bottled up inside today?"

He laughed. "Sounds like a challenge to me. I'm up for it as long as you can keep your hands off of Torres over here."

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Twenty bucks?"

Jake chuckled, shaking my hand. "Better start handing me the money, Goldsworthy. I won't be even looking at Alaina here." He turned his head the opposite way of her for emphasis.

Alaina scoffed, as did Derrick. The clearly didn't want to go the rest of the school day without talking to us. "Why don't we get a say in this?"

"Because, it'd be no fun that way," Jake snapped. "Anyways, so are we all ready for the party tonight? Jess and KC won't be home until tomorrow morning so we should be fine as long as no one passes out and stays over all night." He looked at me, smiling at the memory.

"I'll be home by three, I promise, Jake." I smirked.

Sam piped up. "I can't promise anything, Jake. I tend to pass out a lot." Of course, she was only joking. She'd have to be home before Imogen and my dad notice that she's gone.

After lunch, I had three more classes before the end of the day. I saw Derrick between two of the classes but I was only allowed to talk to him. I saw my dad after lunch but we didn't speak. I suppose he was still angry with me from this morning. Honestly, I didn't see what was so bad about noticing that my mom was being unfair. He knew it was true so I didn't get why he was still defending her. I suppose it was because he loved her and blah, blah, blah. My parents made the perfect couple, so I see why he still loved her and was defending her. It still didn't change the fact that they weren't together anymore all because my mom over reacted. Well, I guess if I was in her position, maybe I would have done the same thing. Maybe I wouldn't have though. I wouldn't know what to do, honestly. So, I suppose my mom had reason behind what she did. Eventually, she'd probably come to her senses and take my dad back.

I was walking out of the front doors of Degrassi when my dad ran up to me. "Julia, I've been looking for you."

"I've been here. What do you need?" I asked.

He looked like he was going to regret asking this, but he continued on. "I was wondering if you wanted to move in with Alexandria and I. We're moving into an apartment this weekend and I really want you to come. I know Clare won't say yes, but she has to realize that you're old enough to choose who you get to live with."

I smiled brightly and hugged him. "Of course I want to move in with you, Dad! I'll talk to Mom later, alright?"

He nodded and walked me out to the hearse. "Take care of old Morty, here."

I rolled my eyes. "I refuse to call my car by that ridiculous name! Keep on dreaming, Dad."

I hopped in the car and he closed the door for me. We exchanged goodbyes and then I drove off home. Off to sneak out, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm off to yet another vacation, m'loves. Sorry! I'll be back on Sunday~**

**Love yaa, **

**DegrassixEllie**


	11. Chapter 11 Julia

**A/N: Well, I'm back from vacation! Degrassi's on tonight. asdlasdfksdfjlas. NO WORDS FOR MY EXCITEMENT. **

**Warning:**** Sneaking out, party, alcohol, sex, abuse, death, and tears!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

I jumped nearly three feet in the air when I heard a pounding noise coming from my window. It was Derrick throwing a rock up at it. I guessed he was coming to walk to Jake's party with me. I grabbed my purse and headed to the window. The only way to get out of the two story window was jumping out of it. There was a bush at the bottom, which wasn't that nice of a landing, but better than nothing. "Derrick," I called out the open window. "I'm gonna jump!"

He ran over and held his arms out, ready to catch me. Hopefully I didn't end up breaking Derrick's arms when I jumped. Rather than risking it, when I jumped I purposely missed his arms. I landed with a thud in the bushes. It wasn't that bad of a fall, so I didn't break anything. I stood up, brushing the dirt of my clothes. I was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black jacket with white skulls, oversized black and grey headphones around my neck, and converse. I had my black purse slung over my shoulder. While picking bush pieces out of my hair, I brushed it through with a brush that I had pulled out of my purse. After finishing, I took Derrick's hand and we started walking down to Jake's house. When we arrived, mostly everyone in the school was already there.

Derrick and I were greeted by Sam. She was drinking some beer, but she wasn't drunk. Yet. Sam was one of the biggest drinkers of the group. Being the youngest, she felt like she needed to do more to impress Derrick and Jake. She was dating Munro now, but she still lived to impress as many people as she possibly could. I could easily imagine why. She didn't have a dad, so she impressed other guys to make up for not having a man in her life. She had told me that when we had a sleepover at my house the weekend before. We had become really great friends since we joined the crew. I loved being close to someone like I was close to Ronnie back when.

"Julia, I'm gonna go get a drink from the guys," Derrick said. "Why don't you keep an eye on Sam?"

"No problem, Derrick," I replied. Sam and I took a seat at the bar. Jake handed me a red plastic cup. Filled with beer, no doubt. Plugging my nose, I chugged the cup down in a gulp. I hated beer, but I drank it anyways.

Jake noticed my distaste for the drink. "Not feeling the beer, eh? Why don't I get you something else, Goldsworthy?" he grabbed my cup and poured some type of smoothie inside of it. By the smell of it, I assumed that there was some type of alcohol in it. Of course there was. What kind of party doesn't have alcohol these days? Well, I suppose parent supervised parties did, but that was beside the point.

I snatched the cup from Jake and chugged the alcohol-filled smoothie in a few gulps. Next to me, Sam was chugging something out of a shot glass. She was getting seriously drunk. I helped her stand up and get her upstairs and out of the alcohol-filled basement. Upstairs, people were just dancing in the living room. There was food in the kitchen, but no one was eating it. Everyone was too busy hanging out sober, smoking, or drinking. I had snagged a pack of cigarettes from the coffee table and was now smoking. I preferred smoking over drinking, honestly. I was seriously getting addicted to smoking. Derrick walked over to me and sat down on the couch, between Sam and I. He put an arm around me and whispered in my ear, "What do you say, we take this upstairs?"

I was barely drunk, but the alcohol had screwed up my thinking. So, I said yes like the idiot I was. I grabbed Derrick by the hand and dragged him up the steps. The third door on the left was the room we went into. It was KC and Jess's room no doubt. Little did I know, when I came out of that room I was really going to regret going in for the rest of my life.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was sore, stiff, and in a lot of pain. Under the covers, I was naked. Next to me was Derrick. On the floor were wrappers. It was obvious what kind of wrappers they were. Under the wrappers were clothes. Mine and Derrick's. Against the wall was my purse. I got up carefully, trying not to wake up Derrick. I put my clothes on, threw away the wrappers, and left the room. Jake was running down the hallway. "Julia, you need to run! He's coming!" he screamed, running faster. I started walking the opposite way, towards the stairs. I was stopped by a man with a bat. He was tall and had a beer belly. His hair was greasy and his clothes were covered with stains. He had a beer bottle in one hand and a bat in the other. Behind him was a sobbing woman. KC and Jess Guthrie, I recognized them to be.

KC approached me, staring me up and down, like he was trying to decide if he knew who I was or not. "Who are you?"

"J- Julia Goldsworthy," I answered slowly.

He raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "You're Clare's kid!" he yelled, tossing the beer bottle at my head. "Get the fuck out before I beat you, too!"

Then, I ran past him. I was so scared there was no words for it. Trembling, I made it past him. As I started down the stairs, KC shoved my back with the end of the bat. I fell face first all the way down to the ground. My head was already bleeding from the glass of the beer bottle. The fall wasn't helping anything. All it did was spill blood on the carpet of the stairs. Then, I thought of Derrick in the bedroom. KC would find him and beat him too. I needed to find a weapon to use against him. Maybe there'd be an umbrella in the coat closet. I opened the door to find the biggest shock of my life. When I opened the closet door, a body fell at my feet. A naked body. It looked dead. When I stared down at it I realized that I knew exactly who it was. It was Sam Moreno. Instantly, I reached for my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" a lady answered very quickly.

Trying to contain myself, I spoke very slowly into the mouthpiece. "I just found my friend naked and passed out in a closet. I- I think she might be dead," I exclaimed, crying now.

"Okay, calm down. What is your location?" she asked

I gave her the address. She said an ambulance and police would be there soon and told me to stay on the line. When the ambulance came, they asked ms who she was and who to contact. I told them Imogen's number and then I was questioned by the cops. I told them all about the party, deciding not to lie.

Then, a scream was heard. I could tell that it was Jake's voice. "Julia! If you're still here, help me!"

The police demanded to know what was going on. I explained about what KC had done. They immediately ran upstairs, telling me to wait downstairs. They came down several minutes later. Derrick and Jake were horribly bruised. Jess was still crying. KC was in handcuffs. After the cops left with KC, I ran over to Derrick and Jake. "I'm so glad you guys are okay. But S- Sam isn't."

Jake and Derrick looked at each other, shrugging. "What happened to Sam?" Derrick asked.

"I found her in the c- closet. She was n- naked and looked dead," I said, trembling. Just then, my phone rang. It was Clare's ringtone. I answered it quickly and put it on speaker phone and handed it to Derrick because I was trembling so much.

"Julianna Lynn! Where in the world are you?" Clare snapped angrily.

I rolled my eyes angrily. Why would she care anyways? It's not like she even cared about me in the first place. "Clare, I'm at a friend's house. Sam's in the hospital and I have to go find Imogen and Dad. Bye," I said. Then I hung up without anymore explanation.

Jake and Derrick drove me to Imogen's house. My dad was there, but Imogen wasn't. I ran up to door and he answered. "Daddy! I'm so scared. You have to take ms to the hospital. Please!" I screamed, while sobbing into his blazer.

He sighed and smoothed my hair softly. "Okay, Jules. But we have to talk about this later, alright?"

When we arrived at the hospital, Imogen, Jake, And Derrick were sitting together in the waiting room. Off to left was Munro and Clare. Munro had his head on her shoulder and Clare was rubbing his shoulder. Of course, if his girlfriend's in the hospital he just has to bring his mom. Whatever. I take a seat in between Imogen and Derrick. I spoke words of reassurance to Imogen, while Dad held her hand, rubbing her palm in circles. Derrick had his arm around me. Jake was a seat down from Derrick, looking relived. Of course he was relieved. His abusive dad had gone to jail. Things were going to be good for him now, hopefully.

Then, a nurse came up to all of us. "I'm looking for family of Samantha Moreno," she said. Imogen begged my dad to come and pretend he was family. He agreed and the two of them walked up to the nurse. The nurse took them down the hall. They came back several minutes later. Imogen was sobbing in my Dad's arms. Even he had tears running down his cheeks. My eyes were wide as they walked back. I didn't know what to expect. "So?"

Imogen turned to me and whispered, "She's gone, Julia."

Derrick grabbed my hand, but I yanked it away. I turned back and gave him a sympathetic look. He realized that u really wasn't in the mood. I stood up and walked over to Munro. He was crying, as was I. I took his hand and led him down the hall. We walked inside a hospital room. In the bed, there was a body covered with a white sheet. I uncovered the body all the way to the waist. It was a young girl. She was wearing a hospital gown. Her face was like stone. Her hair was horribly tangled. It was my best friend. Samantha Clare Moreno.

I looked over at my twin brother. His ocean eyes were overflowing with tears as he held the cold hand of his dead girlfriend. He kissed her cheek without speaking. Neither of us had spoken since the news. Honestly, no one had. Carefully, I covered up Sam's dead body. Munro wasn't going to be able to handle it. I knew it wouldn't be long until he cracked over seeing her like that. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, although he clearly wasn't ready to leave. Be wanted to stay there and watch Sam forever. I yanked hard on his hand, pulling him back into the waiting room. I walked Munro over to Clare, who was anticipating leaving. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was sick of sitting, while watching her soon-to-be ex-husband hold the hand of his now-roommate. Clare snagged her purse from the chair and walked Munro out, rubbing his back softly.

I sat in my seat again. Jake and Derrick declined the opportunity to see Sam. They didn't want to see there dead friend, that was for sure. Honestly, I'm not sure why I wanted to see her in the first place. That would always be my last memory of her. Her cold, lifeless body.

* * *

><p><strong>God, I love this chapter. It makes me cry. I hate it. But I love it. <strong>

**I'd like to know your opinion! REVIEW~ **


	12. Chapter 12 Eli

**I'm a bad person. I havent updated in over a week, I believe. I'm so sorry, you have no idea. I just had slight writers block, but I'm back on track. Expect lots more chapters coming your way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**(Eli's POV)**

The next few days were hell. Literally. Imogen was crazier than usual, to put it simply, especially since the funeral had gotten over that day. Although I had gotten an apartment for Alexandria, Julia, and myself, I was still living with Imogen. I couldn't leave her just yet. She had just lost her daughter and she was going to have to live alone. That wasn't exactly the best idea for Imogen. She couldn't handle being alone. She'd go crazy. I'd considered letting her live with Julia, Alexandria, and I but she wouldn't want to leave her house. In the end, we'd decided that she would move into Fiona's condo. Fiona lived with her wife and her two kids. There was a guest room that Fiona offered for her to have. Imogen was going to move in a few days and then I'd move into my apartment.

In the days since Sam's death, Julia had spent every afternoon with Imogen and I. She was distant and depressed, to say the least. Clare would pick her up when she wanted Julia home, since Julia didn't drive much these days. Imogen and I would usually eat whatever desert there was left and watch old movies in the living room. It was our new thing. In fact, that was what we were doing this minute. Tonight's desert was ice cream. It was chocolate, Imogen's favorite. She had some on her cheek from me flicking it off of my spoon, like a slingshot. Imogen held up some ice cream on her spoon and flung it at my face. I smirked as it landed on my lips. I licked it off before it started running down my chin.

"Eli," Imogen said, "you missed a spot." Then, she did something that surprised me. She leaned over and kissed me, licking the ice cream off of my lips with her tongue. She pulled away, frowning. "I'm sorry, Eli. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, really," I replied. On the inside, I was thinking otherwise. I liked the kiss, I really did. It was wrong, though. I was in love with Clare. I was married to her. Although I did love Imogen, it wasn't the same way I loved Clare. "I really should be getting to bed, though. I have to work tomorrow."

"As do I," she said, getting up off the couch. She walked into the kitchen to clean up before going to bed. I folded up the blanket we had been using and hung it over the top of the couch. Imogen came out of the kitchen, saying a quick goodnight before heading down the hall. I was quick to follow, heading to my temporary room.

I awoke at the sound of my alarm. If I hit the snooze button, Imogen would just come in here and threaten to pour water on me, so it's easier to just get up. I got up out of bed and walked out of the room. Imogen was already cooking breakfast in the kitchen. I snagged a plate from the counter and looked to she was she was cooking. It was eggs and bacon. Imogen was just finishing the last of it. I put some onto my plate and ate in the kitchen, standing by Imogen. We spoke a little bit and then I went off to my room to change. After getting ready, I walked out into the living room and poured a cup of coffee from the coffee pot. I heard heels clicking down the hall. Imogen was coming, of course. She was all ready for her job. She was a lawyer, a pretty good one at that. Let's just say that money was never an issue in the Moreno house. I poured another cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"To another boring day at work," she said, clinking cups with mine.

I looked down at my watch. "Speaking of that boring day at work, I better get going if I want to keep my job," I replied, smirking. "See you tonight."

She waved me off, and I walked out the door. I got into the car and drove off. When I arrived at Degrassi there was only about six or seven students outside the school. One caught my eye particularly. It was Julia. She was sitting on the steps in the front of the school with my headphones on her head. Her face was hidden by her knees. It looked like she was crying. I hopped out of the car and ran over to her. She didn't hear me coming, so when I sat down next to her, she jumped.

"W- What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

I wrapped an arm around her, sighing. "Obviously, I work here. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It's Clare," she scoffed at her own mother's name. "Her divorce lawyer was there when I woke up. She was signing papers or something. All the papers said Clare Edwards."  
>I raised an eyebrow. I suppose I knew the time would come when Clare would finally get rid of my last name and replace it with her own once more. How soon, I wasn't so sure, but I guess it was now. "Jules, you knew this was coming. Your mother just doesn't trust me anymore and she can't be with someone she can't trust."<p>

She shook her head. "She should trust you, Dad! Honestly, it's not like you cheated on her. Alexandria came before you even knew who Clare was. That shouldn't matter to her and you know that!"

"Julia, you have to understand. We're supposed to be honest with each other about everything. How would you feel if your husband had a kid that you didn't even know about for over twenty years?" I asked.

She sighed, wiping more tears. "I don't know. I really don't. The only I know is that you and Clare are meant to be together. If Clare can't see that, then she doesn't deserve you."

I suppose I just couldn't win with Julia. She was young, what could I do to make her understand? "Just promise me that you'll be nice to your mother before you move in with me. And quit calling her Clare. You know that hurts her, Julia," I replied.

"I refuse to refer to her as my mother. She's not anymore," she scoffed.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Yes, she is, Julianna. Clare will always be your mother, no matter how mad you are at her. Just promise to be nice to her. She's about to lose her own daughter and she doesn't even know it."

"No, I will not be nice to her. I _hate _her. I hate everything she does. I hate what she did to you. I hate how she treats Alexandria and me for siding with you. I hate how she treats Munro, Blake, and Raechel better than Alexandria and me. Clare is horrible and you know it," she answered, storming off into the school.

Julia continued to avoid me for the rest of the day. She was always with someone. Derrick, Munro, Jake, anyone. Anyone that would help her avoid me. She knew I'd yell at her for what she had said about Clare. It was honestly a good thing that she was avoiding me. I'd probably end up exploding on her and I really didn't need to have her hate me as well. Julia needed on parent that she didn't hate. In time she would come around to Clare, though, I would make sure of that. Clare at least deserved that, didn't she?

After class that day, I was walking out of the building. Julia ran up to me for the first time since that morning. "School ended an hour ago, Jules. What are you still doing here?"

She sighed, knowing she was busting. "Detention."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly did you do this time?"

"Nothing of your concern," she answered. "But if you must know, Mrs. Mason caught me skipping first period in the bathroom. Again."

I nodded. "I see. So, are you coming over to see Imogen and me tonight?"  
>She contemplated the offer for a moment and then answered, "I can't. Mom wants me home tonight."<p>

"Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight," I replied, sighing. Just me and Imogen tonight. Sounds like a lot of fun, as long as we didn't end up doing anything we shouldn't be. Which, we wouldn't, as long as I didn't accidently do anything to make her think we were more than friends.

"Goodnight, Dad," Julia smiled, hugging me before running down the steps. She was probably catching a ride or walking home. Of course, she'd have to hurry so Clare wouldn't worry about her.

When I reached Imogen's house, there was a strange car parked in the driveway next to Imogen's. I parked along the curb and hopped out of the car, heading into the house. Imogen was sitting on the couch, drinking out of a coffee cup with a colored lady in a gray suit. She stood up at the sight of me and walked over to me, setting her cup down on the coffee table. She extended a hand that I firmly shook. "Elijah Goldsworthy, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Stephanie Long, Ms. Edwards's divorce lawyer. I was hoping I could speak with you in the kitchen for a moment."

"Of course," I replied, heading into the kitchen with her.

She sat down, pulling out a brief case. She opened it up and handed me some papers she had pulled out. Her long, polished fingernails pointed where I needed to sign, explaining what I was signing for.

_Divorce._

_Divorce from Clare _Edwards.

Those were the only words I heard as I signed _Elijah M. Goldsworthy_ over and over again. When Stephanie finally left, I was almost dead inside. I was sick of hearing the fact that Clare was divorcing me. I knew it and I hated it. Why did I have to hear about it more? Imogen came into the kitchen to comfort me after Stephanie had left. She rubbed my back slowly, muttering words of comfort as I cried. I was losing Clare and all I could think of doing was crying. I was losing my kids too. Julia and Alexandria would be with me, but Munro, Raechel, and Blake would still be with Clare and I'd hardly ever see them. My youngest, Raechel, only seven years old, would be losing her father. I'd barely ever get to see her. I wouldn't even get to see her grow up into a beautiful young lady. She would be just like Clare, I could already tell. Munro and Blake, my only boys. They'd be stuck at home with their sister and their mother, with no man in the house to guide them as they entered adulthood. It was my entire fault. I should have just told Clare the truth, instead of letting this happen. Divorce. Separating. Never together again. No longer one. I could go on and on.

"Eli, are you alright?" Imogen asked as I finished crying. "Please, say something."

I looked up at her. "Imogen, why are you so good to me? I'm a liar who lost his own wife. Why do you let me stay here? Honestly."

She sighed, and answered effortlessly. "Because you're one of my best friends in the entire world and I love you, Eli. So much."

"Imogen," I sighed. "You can't love me and I can't love you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Eli, I think you're forgetting that you're not married anymore."

I raised another eyebrow. "That doesn't mean anything. I love Clare and maybe one day she'll love me again."

Imogen stared at me, long and hard. Her intense brown eyes seemed glued to my emeralds, which were just as glued to hers. After a moment, she leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss seemed to make me forget about everything. Julia, Clare, Alexandria, Munro, Blake, and Raechel. My family. Everyone I ever cared about. The only thing that matter to me in this world was Imogen. Her lips moving perfectly in sync with mine. Everything was so perfect; I didn't even notice that we were in her bedroom in a matter of minutes. And I didn't even notice as we started removing each others clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Imogen and Eli doing the dirty! I'm sure you notice that she's just a one night standrebound. Sorry about breaking up Eclare, but that's the story. And there will be a killer ending, so don't give up on me just yet! :3**


	13. Chapter 13 Julia

**Chapter 13:**

**(Julia's POV)**

"Two days have passed since the death of fourteen year old Samantha Moreno. She had been a party with lots of alcohol. Since she was only fourteen, her body collapsed. An unknown man raped her and then shoved her into a closet, where she was left to die," the news reporter drones on. "Julia Goldsworthy, age sixteen, found Sam in the closet and immediately called 911. She had been dead hours before. While all of this was going on, seventeen year olds, Jake Guthrie and Derrick Torres were being horribly abused by Jake's father, KC Guthrie. Jake claims that he's been doing this for as long as he can remember. Jessica Martello, KC's wife, confirms that this is true and should be looked into further. KC has been sent to jail and then will be further questioned by the police."

Clare shut off TV, sighing. "I wish they would quit talking about you on the news. I can't even count how many endless hours they've talked about this."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, Clare, why should you care?"

She raised her eyebrows, looking angrier than usual. "Are you still going to keep this up, Julianna? For the twelfth time, it's Mom, not Clare."

"Well, it's Julia, not Julianna," I retorted, smirking.

Clare picked up her cup off of the coffee table, sipping whatever she had in it. She seemed distant, and depressed. It's not like it mattered to me. She was a horrible person. Maybe she deserved to be sad, after all, she had kicked out Dad for hardly any reason at all. "Honestly, Julianna, just give it a rest. I have a right to call you whatever I want to."

I snagged the opportunity that she was handing me. "So, I guess that means I can call you whatever I want to, you heartless bitch!" I didn't wait for her reaction. I just walked right out the front door and drive off in my car, having absolutely no idea where I was going. A drive was just what I needed to clear my head and come to terms with what has been going on these past few days. My parents were getting a divorce. Alexandria was my half-sister that I never knew about. My best friend is dead. My boyfriend and I had sex, which I regretted and shouldn't have done in the first place.

First problem, my parents were going to get divorced. That would put a strain on everyone in our family. Alexandria and I would be with Dad, full time. Blake, Munro, and Raechel would be with Clare, full time. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. I loved my siblings more than anything and being away from them was going to be hard. I would make sure I got to see them, whenever Clare wasn't around, that was.

Second problem, I had a new older sister. Alexandria wasn't exactly a problem, but it was weird. Think about it, honestly. If one day you came home and you find out you have another sister or brother, how would you feel? It was weird having to accept a random woman into your home and as your sister. And she also happened to be the reason that my own parents are getting a divorce. It was really, really hard for me to accept Alexandria, but yet I did. I did it for Dad. I did it because she was my sister. In the end, I did it because I _wanted _to, not because I _had_ to.

The most important problem, my best friend was dead. Deceased. Never coming back. Sam Moreno was never going to walk the halls of Degrassi Community School ever again. She would never have a sleepover at my house or hers. She would never kiss my brother's lips or hold his hand ever again. A perfect couple, shattered by an unknown man. A sick, twisted man. He took away a young girl's innocence and then threw her in a closet, as if she was nothing. As if she didn't have a life, friends, and a loving family. There wasn't one person who wasn't sad over Sam's death at her funeral, just the day before. Everything was shattered like a mirror. All the jagged pieces of the mirror lay on the floor, sparkling like the tears that fall down our cheeks as we mourn.

And finally, my problem with Derrick. He took advantage of me and he probably knows it. I was drunk and vulnerable. I'm sure almost all drunken teenager girls would have gone upstairs with any boy that asked them to, because they would be so unaware what was going on. I wish that party had never happened. I wish Sam was alive and I hadn't given away my virginity to Derrick. Maybe one it later I would have given it to him, but I wasn't ready. I wish I never drank that. I wish I didn't have so many regrets in my life.

I sped up the hearse, not caring what the speed limit was. After a few minutes, I finally realized where I was going. I had accidently drove the way to Adam and Katie's house. My mind had taken over and decided that Ronnie and I should be friends. I decided to disagree with my mind, and make a U-turn in the road, heading to Imogen and my dad's house. When I arrived, my cell phone was full of missed calls form Clare and texts from Munro. After getting sick of it, I shut my phone off. When I arrived at Imogen's, I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Dad answered the door. Of course, Imogen wouldn't want to see anyone after today. It was her daughter's funeral. She wouldn't be in a good mood.

"What are you doing here, Julia?" he asked, not bothering to greet me.

I sighed, not wanting to answer. He would be angry, to say the least. "Clare and I had a fight. I didn't want to be around her. Can I just stay here for the night? Please, Dad."

"Eli, who's here?" Imogen's high, petite voice asked, probably from the living room.

He turned towards her and answered, "It's just Julia." He turned back to me. "Fine. Just promise to be nicer to your mother, Jules. Please. You know that's all I've ever asked lately."

I didn't bother to promise anything. Clare was probably last on my list of people that I would be nice to. Hell, she wasn't even on the list! I walked inside the house, taking a seat next to Imogen on the couch. She was watching some reality TV show, which didn't look too interesting. On the coffee table was a half eaten piece of cake. She offered it to me, and I started eating it. Dad came and sat by us. None of us spoke. We just sat there in silence, staring at the boring TV show. We weren't paying attention to what we were watching. The three of us only had one thing on our mind. That thing was Sam. She had just died and it was going to be very, very hard for us to get over. It was the hardest for Imogen, though. I mean, honestly, it was her _daughter._ Her flesh and blood. The only family that she really had. Now, she'd be alone. Well, she would have Fiona, now that she was going to live with her, but it was different. Fiona wasn't her real family, but it was still better than nothing. Living with Fiona would be good for Imogen, especially since Fiona had two kids that Imogen would get to be around. They were twins and the same age that Sam had been.

We were all in bed an hour later. There was honestly no point in staying awake if all we could do is sit, stare, and think. I didn't dare sleep in Sam's room, so I shared the bed with Dad. It was small, so we were almost on top of each other, but it was better than nothing. It was nice to be with him again. I hadn't seen him hardly ever since Clare had kicked him out of the house. We didn't go to sleep for a while lying in bed. The two of us just talked for hours. We talked about everything. Everything that we hadn't been able to talk about in the month.

"Julia, are you sure you're alright?" Dad asked once more. He was bothered by the fact that I was crying. We had been talking about what happened when I found Sam in the closet at the party and then I had broken down. It was because of Sam, but it was also because of Derrick. What Derrick and I did wasn't something I was proud of. It was just something that made me cry.

I took a deep breath, preparing to tell my dad what happened. I knew he wouldn't freak out. He wasn't that type of dad. He was calm, cool, and understanding. "At the party, Derrick and I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't tell him.

I couldn't see his face, but I was sure it didn't have a cheery expression on it. He probably knew exactly what I was going to say. "Did you sleep with him?"

I nodded slowly, tears flowing faster. "It was a mistake. A big one. I'd do anything to take it back," I sobbed into his side. He rubbed arm and just held me, kissing my head. "Please, don't hate me, Daddy."

"I could never hate you, Jules. I love you, no matter what mistakes you make. You'll always be my Jules. My beautiful, strong, and brave daughter. My daughter who can get through anything and do anything she sets her mind to."

"I love you, too, Dad," I cried. "I just can't take all of this anymore. Sam's death, Derrick, the divorce. Everything. I can't take it anymore! It's tearing me apart. The only thing I do anymore is cry. I cry because I'm weak and I can't handle anything!"

"Julia, you are nowhere close to weak. You are strong and you'll be able to handle this as time passes on, I promise. Everything may seem like life or death right now, but in a few years it won't matter. Everything will be just fine."

"E- Everything will be just fine? No, it won't! You and Clare will still be divorced and Sam will still be dead! Nothing will ever be the same," I exclaimed.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Then we'll just have to get used to the new normal."

I closed my eyes as he spoke those words and I didn't bother to reply. There was nothing left to say. I lied awake that night, thinking about everything we had talked about. When I finally fell asleep, I had a dream that I was falling. Falling faster and faster. I just couldn't seem to wake up. I just kept falling and falling. I couldn't shake myself from the dream, so I didn't wake up until the alarm clock blared next to me. Dad and I awoke at the same time, both of us getting off of the bed and stretching. I was still wearing the clothes that I had on the day before and I had nothing to change into. Perfect.

"Dad, I need to run home, change, and get my school stuff. Can you drive me?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Of course, just let me get ready and we'll go."

Twenty minutes later, we were outside of my house. Dad decided to stay inside the car, to avoid Clare's wrath. The wrath was for me, and only me. I walked through the front door and went straight upstairs to my room, not bothering to see who was watching. I changed as quickly as I could, applied my makeup, and grabbed my backpack. Then, I proceeded to running downstairs and out the door without anyone even talking to me. They may have seen me, I didn't know or care, but they hadn't said anything. Clare defiantly hadn't seen me, because I knew she would be the first to say something out of all of them. I ran out to the car and Dad drove off to Degrassi. We got there about a half an hour before school started, so I hung out in his classroom for about twenty minutes. Then, I went to my locker and got my stuff for the first half of the day so I wouldn't have to come back. Now, both of the lockers beside me were empty. Sam's locker was going to be cleaned out by Munro sometime today. All the traces of Samantha Moreno would be gone from Degrassi Community School.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter, personally. I love being inside Julia's mind when she's sad. It kills me and brings me to tears, but I love it. My favorite scene from this chapter is the EliJulia's conversation in his room. It's just amazing. **

**Ugh, so we saw Imogen last night on Dirt Off Your Shoulder. So, now the Imogen I have in my story is OOC. She's going to stay that way and Eli's about to get OOC to, and Clare already has. So this story is now AU and OOC.**


	14. Chapter 14 Julia

**A/N: Woo~! New chapter. :3 **

**I'm going on vacation Saturday, so I might try to finish up the whole story by then. It's only going to be like 22 or 23 chapters. Maybe less, maybe more. I haven't decided yet. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**(Julia's POV)**

I walked home after school. I walked as slow as I possibly could. The last thing I wanted to do was be at home. I didn't want to face the wrath of Clare. She wouldn't be happy that I'd stayed at Dad's the night before. It didn't help that I hadn't given her any idea of where I was going, although it didn't take scientist to know where I would go. On top of all that, I'd have to listen to her yell at me for an hour or so because I've been so rude to her lately. As if I cared. As I've said many times before, Clare deserves everything I do to her. I walked through the door two hours after school ended. Clare was the first person to spot me.

"Julianna Lynn! Where have you been?" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and simply answered. "Dad and Imogen's place. School. Walked home."

She put her hands on her hips and had a menacing look on her face. "Really? I didn't give you permission to go run off and stay with Eli, now did I?"

I smirked. "No, but I'm sixteen. I can stay with whichever parent I want. And this weekend, I'm picking Dad. I'm moving in with him and Alexandria, whether you like it or not!"

"You will be doing nothing of the sorts, Julianna. You will be staying here with me, your brothers, and sister. Eli and Alexandria are not a part of this family and you certainly won't be living with them!" she yelled. Munro came running down the stairs at the sound of the screaming.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a demanding tone, much like Dad would've done. Munro reminded me so much of him sometimes.

Clare stared him directly in the eyes. "Your sister here thinks she can tell me what she's going to do."

Alexandria came running out from the kitchen. She probably had heard the whole thing, which means she heard what Clare said about her. No wonder she had sadness in her electric blue eyes. "Clare, you need to calm down. Please."

She walked Clare into her bedroom, trying to calm her down. I walked upstairs and collapsed on my bed. When I was finally aware of things, a beeping sound was heard. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and turned off my alarm, after realizing that the buzzing noise was coming from it. I got up and got ready for the day. Afterwards, I headed downstairs. Munro and Blake weren't there, so I guess I was a little early. I didn't mind. It was better than being stuck in the house. I heard talking. It was Clare's voice and some other voice I didn't know. Me, being the curious teenager I was, walked towards the sound of the voices and ended up in the dinning room. Clare was signing some papers that a colored woman in suit was handing her. My eyes wandered to the papers. All of them were signed with one name. Clare Edwards. Edwards, not Goldsworthy. She was officially divorcing Dad and one again calling herself Clare Edwards. That killed me. It's like she was pretending that none of it ever happened. I ran out of the house, heading out to my hearse, tears forming in my eyes.

…

I let Munro and Blake drive my hearse home that day, so I walked home. Clare wasn't home, so I walked into the living room and watched TV for a couple hours. Alexandria arrived home sometime afterwards with dinner. Clare had returned home by then and we all ate together. Raechel was finally to the breaking point with the divorce. She wanted to know what was going on with Clare and Dad. Clare and Alexandria were trying to explain to her what divorce was. She understood the basics of it, so she was crying over the fact that she wouldn't get to see Dad very much. Of course, it killed me even more because Alexandria and I were going to be living with Dad, leaving Munro, Blake, and Rae behind. It had to be done though. Everyone would be better off.

Raechel and I were hanging out in my room after dinner. Munro and I were being super nice to her so she wouldn't flip out again. No one wanted to have to listen to her constant cries all night. She was currently watching some dinosaur animated show. Munro and I were sharing his earbuds on my bed, watching Raechel. We were talking quietly, and I knew it was time for me to tell him my plans for the weekend.

"Munro," I whispered. "We need to talk."

He looked at me seriously. "I hope it's nothing too serious. I don't need anymore drama."

I bit my lip and chewed on it softly. "It's about Dad's new apartment. He and Alexandria are moving into it this weekend. Dad kind of asked me to move in with him."

Shocked and anger crossed his face. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. "And you said yes to him? Honestly, Julia, think about it."

"Think about what?" I snapped, rolling my eyes.

He raised his eyebrows, chuckling silently to himself, as if I was the dumbest person on the planet. "Think about it. Seriously. You want to live with someone who lied to his own wife for over twenty years?"

"Yes, I do, Munro! I don't care what he's done to Clare. He's my dad and I can live with him if I want to."

He yanked his earbud out of my ear and walked out of the room, leaving Raechel and I all alone. "Looks like it's just you and me, Rae."

She had no idea what I was talking about. The girl was only seven years old, she only knew that mommy and daddy weren't together and she had a new sister. One day, Clare would be stuck with the burden of explaining it all to Raechel. Munro, Blake, and I wouldn't be the ones to do that. Rae turned around to look at me, smiling, as always. I wished I was her. Seven years old with no worries in the world. Even with our screwed up, broken family she still had fun and could forget that anything ever happened. "Wanna play a game?"

I smirked and decided to be a good sister one last time before ditching her. "Of course."

Raechel and I were played with her Barbie's every night after that. One night, when we were playing the front door opened. Clare had obviously let someone in. It was her divorce lawyer, I was sure. More papers to pull her even father away from Dad. Great. "I'll be right back, Rae," I said, heading down the stairs.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" I heard Clare say from the bottom of the steps. So, my dad was here? He probably had some plan to win Clare back. I couldn't blame him, but it was kind of a lost cause. She had already signed the papers, and I'm sure he had as well. That must've been exactly why he was there, because he had signed the papers. I walked down the steps slowly, making sure Clare and Dad couldn't hear me.

"I came to talk to you," he said softly, smirking.

Clare put her hands on her hands, pursing her lips. "Get out of my house."

He took a step back, towards the door. I didn't understand why he was tolerating this. It was partly his house, after all. "Clare, I just want to talk. Nothing big, okay?"

Clare wasn't buying anything he was saying. She knew what he was actually there for: to get his wife back. She stepped forward, expecting him to take a step back. He did the complete opposite and stepped forward. They were only about an inch apart. Clare was staring up at Dad with wide, ocean eyes. He only had about an inch or two on her though. He returned the gaze, looking down with his emeralds. Grabbing the back of Clare's head, he leaned down and kissed her. Although, she denies it to this very day, Clare actually kissed him back. They pulled apart slowly, sighing heard from Clare. "Eli, honestly, did you think that kissing me would make me want to remarry you? I made my decision when I signed those papers, three days ago."

He turned around, opening the door. Turning around one last time, he spoke softly. "Clare, please. Just listen to me. Five minutes, that's all I want."

She sighed, a tears coming to the brims of her eyes. She laid her hand on his shoulder and replied just as softly, "Eli, I can't. Not after what happened. I'm sorry."

Tears brimmed on his eyes as well. "O- Okay. At least I can look back, knowing I tried. I love you, Clare, forever and always." And with that, he walked out the front door. That would be the last time Clare ever saw Dad in person. Leaving him with a broken heart would be his last memory of her, no matter how hard he tried. I walked all the way down the stairs to see Clare staring at the door, crying.

"Julia? How much did you hear?" she asked me.

I decided there was really no point in telling her a lie, so I answered truthfully. "Every single word."

She didn't respond. She just simply walked away, heading to her bedroom. Alexandria walked out of the kitchen, heading towards me. I looked broken, I was sure. "Are you alright, Julia?"

I nodded, brushing a stray tear from my cheek. "Everything is just perfect. No need to worry." I didn't know who I was trying to convince: me or Alexandria. She didn't question me further, much to my relief. I walked upstairs, quickly remembering my baby sister who was waiting for me with a pile of undressed Barbie's.

…

I drove straight from school to Imogen and Dad's. I knew they'd both be happy to see me, especially because of what happened between Clare and Dad, just the night before. Imogen answered the door, saying that Dad hadn't arrived from work just yet. She invited me inside, offering me some food. I politely declined. I wasn't exactly in the eating mood. Dad returned home after about an hour, smiling. Imogen kissed him as he walked through the door and I couldn't help but be suspicious. I mean, just the night before he had been begging his ex-wife to take him back and now he's kissing his roommate? It just didn't add up. Of course, I was glad to see him so happy, but it was strange and very un-Eli like.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as he sat down next to me. We were sitting on the couch and Imogen was out getting dinner. It was the perfect time to talk to him.

"Sure, go ahead," he answered. Of course he was eager to talk, its not like he had any idea what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath, trying to word the sentence right. I didn't need another parent hating me. "Uhh… Well, what's going on with you and Imogen?"

I could tell from the start that he didn't like that question. Being his daughter and all, I guess it really wasn't any of my business, but I wanted to know. "We're dating, Julia. Is there something wrong?"

I scoffed. "Yes! There is something wrong! Last night, you were begging your ex-wife to take you back and you _cried_. You never cry! And here we are, one day later, and you're kissing Imogen!"

"Things change, Jules. So do people. Clare and I have changed and moved on. She's my past, just like Julia had been, and now Imogen is my future."

I rolled my eyes, snatching my bag from the coffee table. "Call me when we move. I'll see you then." I kissed his cheek and ran out of the house, heading to the hearse.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? <strong>

**Review!**

**vvv**


	15. Chapter 15 Eli

**So, I'm back from vacation with ideas for the story. It will be ending on Chapter 21, and that will be followed by an epilogue. **

**AND I HAVE A SECRET. Don't read the sentence if you dont wanna know.**

**SPOILERSPOLIERsomeone else is gonna dieSPOLIERSPOILER**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**(Eli's POV)**

Imogen was moving into Fiona's condo on Saturday. It was Friday night and we were finishing packing all of her stuff. Julia, Alexandria, and I were moving on Sunday. Julia and Alexandria were packing their stuff and mine was already packed. The only thing left in the house was Imogen's furniture. Fiona had enough furniture for all the homeless people in the world, so Imogen was selling the house with furniture included. Imogen and I were lying in her bed, my arm around her. "Are you gonna miss this house, Imo?"  
>She shook her head. "I've only lived here since August, it's barely October. Besides, Sam is everywhere in this house. It'll be easier to let go, y'know?"<p>

"You rhymed, so it must be true," I laughed, remembering what I had over heard her saying to Fiona. That was so many years ago, back in Grade 11. Fiona directed the play, I wrote it, and Imogen was the star. Everything was perfect. That class was one of the only ones that made me happy. Grade 11 Drama, taught by Ms. Dawes, the teacher who brought Clare and me together. And for that, I would be forever grateful, although Ms. Dawes had died years before.

I looked over at Imogen, who was snoring lightly. It was just like her to fall asleep so easily. She was smiling slightly, her mouth open. Her face was so beautiful, as well as her long, dark brown hair. I smirked, but it quickly turned into a frown. Julia was right. What was I doing? Why was I with Imogen when I loved Clare? I made a mental note to speak with Imogen in the morning and closed my eyes, stroking Imogen's soft mane of hair.

…

I awoke the next morning to see Imogen still sleeping by my side. It was unusual, since she usually got up and made breakfast and coffee. Rather than waking her, I got up slowly, carful not to move the bed too much. Imogen deserved to sleep for one morning. As I was walking out of the bedroom, I heard a slight knock at the door. I headed over to the door and opened it swiftly, to reveal my three daughters. Raechel, Alexandria, and Julia were all over at once. If you saw the three of them together and had no idea who they were, you wouldn't think they were sisters. Raechel was a spitting image of Clare, Alexandria was a clone of my Julia, and Julia and I were practically twins. As they entered, Blake and Munro entered side by side. They looked more like brothers than the girls. Munro and Blake both looked like a mix between Clare and I, although neither of them had inherited my eye color. Only Julia had. I half expected to see Clare walk in behind them, but she didn't, of course. What struck me was the fact that neither Julia's nor Alexandria's car would fit all five of them. They were both front-seaters. I looked past Blake and Munro to see Clare's van pulling out of the driveway. I frowned, but smiled one more when I turned to see my kids. "So, what brings the Goldsworthy kids here today?"

Julia answered, since she was the most comfortable around me out of all of them. "They missed you, so we begged Clare to drop us off for the day."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well, I have to help Imogen move in with Fiona today. Well, we could all hang out at Fi's, I guess." All five of them smiled brightly at me. Imogen walked over to us, yawning. We must've woken her up.

"Goldsworthy clan. You're all here," she smiled. "What's going on?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist, leading all of us into the living room. "The kids wanted to see me, so I said we could hang out at Fi's today. You don't mind, do you?"

Imogen shook her head and sat down next to me on the sofa. Alexandria took the third spot on the sofa. Julia and Raechel took to our feet, leaving Munro and Blake to sit on the arm rests. Munro sat on Alexandria's armrest and Blake took Imogen's. If only Clare was in my arms, rather than Imogen, it would be perfect. We all sat there for a while, chatting aimlessly amongst each other. I pulled Raechel onto my lap and talked to her, Munro, and Alexandria mostly. Blake as well. Julia talked to Imogen only. She seemed intent on learning anything about her that she could. Fiona called at around noon, saying we could come now. My truck was filled with Imogen's stuff, so Imogen and I drove my truck. Raechel wanted to some with me, so I put her in the back. Alexandria drove Imogen's car with Julia, Blake, and Munro. Imogen didn't mind much, she trusted my kids.

When we arrived at Fiona's giant condo, she was waiting on the porch. Next to her was her wife, Ella. Fiona's arm was wrapped around her waist. They were both smiling and laughing. They looked really, really happy. I thought back to their wedding, two years after my own. It was a huge, extravagant wedding in New York. It was the same place Holly J. and Declan Coyne, her twin brother, had their wedding just the year before. They had a joint wedding with Anya and Sav Bhandari. I had been invited to that by Declan. He called it his way of thanking me for taking care of his sister when all of her friends graduated a year before her. I hoped out of the truck, along with Imogen and walked up to them. Fiona greeted me with a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek, as always. She did the same with Imogen. I hugged Ella as well, so she wouldn't feel left out. After all, she was my friend too. "Have you been alright, Eli?" Fiona asked sympathetically.

I shrugged. "I'm doing alright, I guess. How's everything?"

She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth while doing so. "Perfect, thanks." She turned to the door and called out, "Stefan, Celestine! Get out here!" After a second, her twin son and daughter come out of the door. They smiled at me and Imogen. They knew who we were, of course. Celestine and Stefan looked exactly like Fiona. It was pretty scary. They all had the same dark, curly hair, blue-grey eyes, pointy nose, and long faces. Stefan and Celestine had come from a sperm donor, thanks to Fiona's money. Ella didn't mind that the kids weren't related to her because, in her mind, they were her kids.

"Nice to see you, Eli. Imogen." Celestine was always very polite. She was always very well dressed and always looked perky. It was strange, but she was very beautiful. The six of us went inside the house and sat in the large living room. There was a sofa, two loveseats, and four bean bags around a giant screen TV. Imogen and I sat on the sofa with Fiona, while Ella went to go make us some tea. Tea wasn't my favorite, Fiona knew, but we always drank it whenever I was over.

"Fiona," Imogen spoke when we sat down. "You don't mind if Eli's kids come over for the day, do you?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Of course not! I don't see them enough, and I've been dying to meet Alexandria. She must really be something if Clare… well, you know." She sighed, noticing her mistake. I shot her a knowing glance to tell her that I didn't mind. Then, the doorbell rang. "I've got it," Fiona said, getting up from the sofa. As she opened the door, in came the five of them. Alexandria with Raechel, Julia and Munro, and then Blake. Fiona gave them each a hug, and spoke to them with a big smile on her face. Raechel ran in, gushing at how big the place was. She jumped into the bean bag that wasn't occupied by Stefan or Celestine.

Fiona laughed. "She's so hyper and happy. She's cute."

I nodded, smirking. "She's my little Clare, as you can tell. Then I have my Julia, my mini-me, and the mixed ones." Of course, Rae was my little Clare, Alexandria was my Julia, Julia was my mini-me, and Munro and Blake were the mixed ones.

"All I have are my mini-me's," she laughed again.

The next thing we heard was: "Ew! Why is _she_ here?" It was Celestine. Fiona, Imogen, and I whipped our heads to her direction to see that she was staring at Julia, rudely.

Fiona and I exchanged glances with wide eyes. We hadn't even thought that our daughters wouldn't like each other. "Celestine, what's wrong?"

"Obviously, she is my problem, Mom. Why is she in our house?" she snapped, rolling her eyes towards Fiona.

"She's Eli's daughter. You two met a few years ago, but I'm sure you don't remember," Fiona answered. "What's wrong with her?"

Celestine scoffed. "Good one. You mean, what _isn't_ wrong with her? Have you seen the way she dresses? And that dark makeup? Plus, she's in the stupidest group at Degrassi and she abandoned Ronnie."

Julia smirked, rolling her eyes. "What's it to you? I can do whatever I want. You don't own me, _Celestine_," she sneered on the name, obviously finding it to fancy for her tastes.

"Julia, be nice please. It's just for the day. Get along for the rest of the day and then you can do whatever you want," I said, sighing. I leaned back, yawning as I sunk into the soft cushion of the couch.

Afterwards, we set up Imogen's room and just caught up on everything. Fiona and Ella have recently been raking the cash from Fiona's makeup line and Ella's clothing designs. More money to add to the Coyne family, of course.

We had a few hours left before night came, so we decided to use that time to move Julia, Alexandria, and I into our apartment. Imogen and I were walking down the hallway, hand in hand, when I noticed the pictures that Fiona had on the wall. One was of my family, minus Alexandria. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw Clare and I, smiling and holding each other, in the photo. It had been taken last winter. Smiling, I let the flash back enter my mind.

"_Mom!" Julia screeched, trying to pull down her reindeer sweater. It was a little small on her, since she'd gotten it a couple years ago. "What is this… thing?"_

_Clare pursed her lips, thinking of how she could fix the sweater. She finally sighed, and said, "Just wear it like that. We'll put you behind Raechel."_

_Clare and I walked over to where we were going to take the picture. The living room was the best place, so that's where we were at. Adam was taking the picture with his awesome camera that he'd spent a fortune on. Clare and I stood in the back with my arm around her shoulders and her arm snaked around my waist. Munro and Julia stood in front of us, with Raechel and Blake in front of them. Blake was a lot shorter than Munro, so it worked surprisingly. _

"_Say cheese!" Adam laughed, holding up the camera. We all smiled and the flash of Adam's camera blinded us temporarily. _

There were two other pictures on the wall beside ours. One was Holly J. and Declan Coyne, along with their daughter, Jeanette. She looked just like Holly J., but with Declan's brown hair. Jeanette was entering in her first year of college. I had met her once, when Fiona dragged Clare and me to New York, where they lived, one summer. Jeanette had only been three at the time and now she was nineteen. I looked at the last picture on the wall. It was of Anya and Sav Bhandari. Their two kids were also there. They had a daughter named Tailynn and a son named Gayle. Tailynn was a high school senior and an Anya clone, while Gayle was Jeanette's age and a mix between Sav and Anya, with Sav's dark skin. They lived in New York, with the Coynes of course. Times like these make me wish I had a perfect family like they seemed to have.


End file.
